To Be A Shinigami Part 3: Three Friends
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: In this final installment of a 3 part series, we return to Tashi, Atsumi, and Eri continuing their journeys towards their ultimate achievements. As Tashi and Atsumi climb the ranks, Eri is left behind. Then one day Eri goes missing and Tashi and Atsumi's worlds are turned upside-down. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tashi woke up in her own Vice Captain's suite. She moved from the Kuchiki estate into her own quarters years ago. It was early and she took her time making and taking tea with a small breakfast which she prepared herself. After she ate she combed her hair, washed her face then took out her shihakusho and dressed in her uniform for the day ahead.

Tashi's good friend Eri got up early and prepared for a day of working in the main infirmary building of the fourth squad. She went to the cafeteria and ate a simple well balanced meal with some colleagues and then started her day of offering healing and therapy to those in need.

Eri and Tashi's friend Atsumi rolled over in her futon as the sun crept through the blinds of her private room in the 11th squad. She sat up aggravated nature would wake her from her slumber. She stretched and yawned and reluctantly got out of bed. After cleaning up she walked, still half asleep with her zanpaktou snug at her hip, towards the practice room to begin beating up her subordinates for the day.

-  
Hours later the three friends walked down the main walkway of the Seireitei as they had for years towards lunch. There were years of stability and growth for these three after an initially challenging and eventful entrance into the ranks of the Shinigami. Tashi clearly the most powerful, had become a Vice Captain and Atsumi was nipping at her heals achieving success in the 11th squad. Eri was very content as a strong healer in the 4th squad. Bursts of Eri's spirit power would rise sporadically, but was not constant enough for her to be promoted or consistently succeed. It was frustrating, but yet Eri was content.

The girls, despite their different ranks, all ate together in the general cafeteria. Tashi was eligible to eat with the officers in a reserved space, but preferred the general café and the company of her two longtime friends. Atsumi had a strong bond with her fellow 11th squad members, and was immune to ridicule for being friends with a 4th squad healer. Atsumi was tougher than most and would only take ribbing from the top officers in her squad. Fortunately, they had more important things to do than tease Atsumi, and it was also helpful for the most violent squad to have a solid connection to a healer.

The three young ladies, by Shinigami standards, sat around the same table they always did sharing the days events over their familiar foods. Tashi felt the approach of officer pages before her two companions. When she looked up Tashi saw the pages were walking towards her wearing official white cloaks connected to hooded masks. The masks were to protect the pages' identities as they carried very sensitive information. The cloaks surrounded them and fluttered along the ground, making the messengers look like they were floating. The information they carried was so high level it made them targets, and they were headed towards Tashi.

The mess hall became quiet as these two gliding and faceless men approached the three friends. One of the masked messengers kneeled and handed Tashi a small bamboo cage with a vibrant green hell butterfly. Unlike the black and violet messengers used frequently during battle and every day administration, the specially colored butterflies were more delicate and selective as to who they will deliver their messages. The second messenger opened the door of the cage and the three girls wondered who would receive the special message. The butterfly flitted on two wing strokes towards Tashi. It gently fluttered it's wings in front of her and she tentatively lifted a finger for it to land on. When it grabbed on with its spindly legs it touched its antennae to her finger and transferred images directly to her mind.

It was an invitation to the Kuchiki estate, but for a very formal and official meeting. The invitation did not come from Byakuya, but from the Captain Commander's office. Tashi was unsure of what she did to be called to the Kuchiki house in such an official manner. The butterfly expressed to her that Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Abarai would be there to have a discussion with her about her performance track.

Later that day, as approached the estate Tashi felt her nerves burn her stomach, but her hands did not shake. She remembered the last couple of times she came to the house, one time being turned away, another being welcomed. She wasn't sure what to expect this time around.

She was brought into a large empty room where the doors were open to the vast gardens outside. Tashi thought about how she loved walking through these gardens and how peaceful they made her feel. _If it's not terrible news, perhaps I'll ask if I may walk around in them again before I leave today._

She sat and waited on folded legs for her superiors to arrive. Kuchiki entered first, followed by his Vice Captain and then Captain Hitsugaya. The three men sat in that order in front of her from right to left. They were very serious and Renji held a box covered by a vibrant blue cloth.

"Have you had tea?" asked Captain Kuchiki. Tashi shook her head no and he asked "Would you like some?"

"No, sir, thank you, sir" she said. She wanted to know what this meeting was about. Hitsugaya and Kuchiki took some tea and Renji declined.

Tashi watched as the servants rested the cups down on a low table they had brought for that very purpose. It was so quiet Tashi was acutely aware of the rustle of everyone's clothes and the clink of the tea cups as they were placed on their tables.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat and began to speak. "Touichi-fukutaicho, you know we have been watching you for some time now. Ever since you appeared at the academy you have impressed your teachers and have been supportive of your fellow students. The other students looked to you as a role model for your power and humility."

Captain Kuchiki then said "Though your disappearance and delayed graduation held you back, you have rebounded with exceptional grace."

Tashi could feel the emotion tugging at her throat and tears were burning her eyes. She knew she was not being chastised and her hard work was being recognized. "Thank you, Captains. I could not have achieved any of it if it were not for you. Your interest in the students and support for those with ideals similar to your own is truly impressive. I hope to one day prove to be as accomplished as you." Tashi then bowed with the perfect posture Captain Kuchiki had admired the first evening he saw it in her humble student home.

Vice Captain Abarai grinned widely and said "It might come sooner than you think" and he placed a box covered with the blue clothe on the table in front of her. He stepped off to the side and knelt on one knee. Tashi looked to the captains for approval to open it and received the go ahead.

She pulled back the blue cloth and revealed a black lacquer box with the emblem of the 9th squad inlayed in mother of pearl. Tashi gasped at the shining box and could only guess at its contents. "This is…beautiful!"

Hitsugaya became a bit irritated, in a strange goodhearted way, and ordered her to open the box. Tashi used as little as her hands as possible, not wanting to mark it with her fingerprints to push the top aside.

Inside was the white cloak of a captain. The embroidered emblem stared back up at Tashi and she couldn't believe her eyes. "I'm…I'm a…I'm a captain?"

Renji said "Yes Touichi-sa- I mean Touichi-taicho."

Hitsugaya nodded, and slid his hands into his sleeves and said "Congratuatlions, Touichi-taicho."

"But…but don't I have to…I don't recall taking-" Then she remembered.

Kuchiki said, calmly and coolly "You may remember the squad evaluations we held after the last conflict we had in the Seireitei. In part it was used by the captains and the commander to distinguish rumor from reality."

"Yes, I recall" she said. "It was then I…revealed…"

Renji, the happiest of the three said "Your bankai is truly impressive Touichi…taicho."

She laughed a bit nervously. "I had a feeling, but…I just couldn't believe that I would have made it to such a level. Surely I had assumed Hisagi Shuhei would have taken this seat."

The others shifted a bit uncomfortably and shared a few glances. Hitsugaya finally told her "Yes, we were surprised he didn't jump at the chance. However, it does not make you a second choice. You would have been placed elsewhere, if not in 9. You have earned this title and we look forward to working with you."

Soon after a group of scouts was reported missing an emergency Captain's meeting was held. Tashi 's paperwork had not yet been officially completed so she was not included.

Commander Yamamoto watched as his elite Shinigami filed into their meeting room and when they were settled began his briefing. "Captains, we have had reports of unusual hollows attacking the civilians of Rukongai. It is at times like these that we must remember our basic function in the flow of souls between this world and the next. We must design a battle plan like none we have made before. From Captain Kurostuchi's information we cannot simply use overwhelming force, but rather we need to approach this enemy in a unique fashion. Captain Kurotsuchi, report." The Commander gestured with his cane to signal Mayuri to begin.

The current captain of the 12th squad and leader of the Department of Technology began his report. "Many years back the Department of Technology created that device for Captain Zaraki." Mayuri pointed at Zaraki's eye patch. "There were many attempts at creating such a monster. The main issue was size. The more the little creatures would consume the larger they would become. That was problematic and those attempts were promptly destroyed. Or so we thought. It was more than possible, under the slipshod supervision of my predecessor that one may have escaped into in the world. The amount of spirit particles available in Soul Society could sustain a creature like this indefinitely."

Kyorkau Shunsui pushed up the lid of his straw hat and said "Yare yare, how do we destroy it?"

"It should not be so difficult, but it is not a captain's job. Not even a Vice Captain's job. From the sensors I attached to some Shinigami I sent to investigate I was able to extrapolate some useful information before their demise. These creatures are mindless monsters, moving forward only to consume more and more power. "

Ukitake stepped forward, his long silvery white hair swaying as he did so. He asked "What does it look like?"

"It doesn't have a solid form persay, and can vary in size" said Kurostuchi. "Their size depends on how much spirit energy they have consumed and how long they've been left to grow."

Hitsugaya disliked these meetings, but stepped forward with a question. "Are we talking about a single one of these unusual hollows, or are there more of them?"

Kurotsuchi hesitated but finally said "We believe there is only one large one, however we cannot rule out the possibility that it has had time to…multiply."

The eyes shifted back and forth and everyone soaked in the implication. Zaraki's laugh began quietly and he soon was at his full volume cackle thrilled by the thought of this bizarre foe. As Zaraki continued to laugh maniacally Komamura turned his fix eyes on the mad scientist captain. His Armor clanked as he stepped forward and asked "How then do we destroy them?"

The Commander drew all of the Captain's attention and silenced the group "I want you to bring forth your most reliable Shinigami, however they can't be distracting to the Hollow. "

Shunsui stepped forward again and asked "So they have to be weak, Yama-ji?" Shunsui chuckled at the irony of the situation. "Someone once said ' _Our strength grows out of weaknesses._ '"

"Mmm. Shinigami are not weak, Shunsui. They all have different strengths. They must be clever, reliable, calm, and brave. Go! All of you and bring back the names of your candidates for this special mission."

The captains filed out trying to think of their squad members and who they would send. Ukitake had an especially difficult time deciding who to choose. He didn't want to send someone without a strong reiatsu, but at the same time that person would have the best chance. It went against his instinct to protect his squad members.

Mayuri picked the first one of low power level subordinates he saw when he returned to his squad's building. Shunsui called his three lowest level subordinates into his quarters and drank with them for the afternoon. The one who made it to the evening was the one he chose for this mission.

Komamura held a large meeting with all of his subordinates and as a group they decided on who would be the best decision. He sweetie them too secrecy, and theu would take that meeting to the grave. Hitsugaya narrowed it down to four then called in Matsumoto. She provided him a different perspective and made his final decision with his most trusted subordinate.

Zaraki grumbled behind his desk to his vice captain about who was the weakest. "I don't have any weaklings in this squad!" he roared. He growled to himself then stormed out of his office. He stomped down the hallway, drawing plenty of attention as he went. The further he went the more followers he gained. Soon a large group of 11th squad Shinigami were storming off into the forests of Rukongai.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood looking out the window behind his desk in his office. He watched a mob of rowdy Shinigami, led by Zaraki, speed off into the distance. Byakuya turned away from the window and looked at his empty office. He took a few steps towards his desk and placed his hand on one of three files lying there. He picked it up and then called out to Renji who was waiting, with discipline, in the hallway. When Renji appeared in the doorway Byakuya asked him to bring the Shinigami he chose to his office. Renji brought the young Shinigami in and left him there with their Captain. Byakuya stood tall and proud and peered down his nose at the young man kneeling respectfully, and a bit fearfully, in front of him.

Soi Fong stood on a tower watching over all her stealthy squad members. Her large and garish Vice Captain crunched away on his rice crackers while each of the squad members lined up with partners and sparred. She paired up the strongest with the weakest, the second strongest with the second weakest, and so on, until a victor of superb skill, but not necessarily the highest spirit power, emerged.

Each captain made their decisions and selected their shinigami for the mission.

Captain Unohana was not expected to select someone to bring into a combat situation, however she thought of someone in her squad that may be of wonderful use in this situation. Someone who was tremendously strong when the pressure was on, but otherwise seemed completely normal.

Eri stood rolling bandages in an exam room humming a tune to herself. Unohana-taicho entered and asked Eri for some of her time. Eri of course, complied. The motherly captain said "The captains need your help." Eri wanted to roll her eyes but merely looked down to the floor. "I'm serous, Eri. There are creatures terrorizing Soul Society which devours spirit energy. An army of Shinigami with lower power is more likely able to approach than one who is of higher power."

"Won't it notice that we're trying to kill it?" said Eri

"Captain Kurotsuchi explained it really only focused on its food. It is not as conscious of the world around it like you and me. It focuses only on its food. Only on power."

"And captains are overflowing with spirit power so approach would be difficult" said Eri, finishing the thought.

"Yes."

"Am I really all that weak?" asked Eri, embarrassed.

Unohana smiled and said "I don't think so, but it is likely to think you are."

Days later a young man came to Eri's quarters at early dawn and they left. They wordlessly exited and met up with a silent group of 11 other shinigami.

Eri moved through the forest with the specially selected team of Shinigami who were out to find the strange reiatsu devouring monster. Eri listened to her colleagues, one from each division except the 11th. They had been scouting out the area for days and found nothing suspicious and irritation and anxiety was running high. Eri listened to the grumbling of her compatriots without comment.

"Ugh!" whined the man from the 3rd division. He scrunched up his heavy tan features and scratched the back of his black haired head. "Their plan makes absolutely no sense. Why send us?"

A woman from the 10th division concurred as she kicked a stone and watched it tumble. She flipped her straight blond hair and flashed her narrow violet eyes and snapped "Because we're weak. We all know the story."

"Actually," said a meek young man from the 13th division "We're not the weakest, but somewhere in between." Everyone shot him a look of incredulity, even Eri, who rolled her eyes. "I'm serious!" defended the young man. He reminded Eri of Kira Izuru and what he may have looked like when he was that age. Lean, blonde, with sleepy blue eyes the kid from the 13th division explained "None of us are the lowest ranked, but we all have some other skill outside our mediocre levels of spirit power. I think there was a lot of special thought that went into selecting each one of us."

Before anyone could voice their disagreement, the trees rustled and they all froze. They heard a gurgling growl come from the shaking trees, then leapt back as a large black shining blob oozed across their path. They could feel it sucking up spirit particles as it lurched through the woods. They knew this was undoubtedly their target but were stunned at how large it had become.

It was a one story high and apparently oblivious to their little existences. It oozed by, long, like a train car. It took no notice of the Shinigami as it lumbered by like a thick legless caterpillar. It moved by undulating forward and knocked down trees and crushed anything it's path.

The young woman from the 10th division yelled "Well, we're here to get it! Let's go!" and ran forward, brandishing her asauchi. She leapt forward and all but three of them jumped in and tried to begin slashing the creature's side. The woman slashed her sword against the jello-y black goo and watched as the slash she cut open closed back up.

The creature halted in its tracks and turned it's gaping glowing mouth towards them. Three of the Shinigami were sucked into its gaping maw. Eri was frozen with fear. She only heard her heart beating, everything was moving in slow motion until she heard the shrieking of one of her comrades. She wiped the sweat from her brow and ran forward. She saw the 10th division girl being absorbed into the side of the creature up to her hips. She reached forward with both hands after observing two of their companions try to plush on the creatures side for leverage, only to have their hands be absorbed by the black gel.

Eri pulled on her comrades hands, and was dragged across the grass as the creature continued to absorb the 10th squad member. Her hands went limp after her face was submerged. Eri reluctantly let hey congresses hands go. To Eri's horror the creature finished absorbing all of the young brave Shinigami who had tried to attack.

Eri stood in fear shaking as she watched the limp hand of the 10th squad girl be absorbed. She was snapped out of her paralyzing fear when she felt the arm of a comrade wrap around her waist and pull her away.

She looked up and saw it was the sleepy eyed kid from the 13th squad. "I'm Brigsby, by the way" he said as they settled about ten feet back. "Eri, right?"

She nodded gawking at the creature. "Where are the others?" she gasped.

"On the other side" he said.

"How do we kill this thing?" she gasped.

He shook his head as the last of the creature rumbled away, revealing only two young, but battle worn Shinigami left on the other side. Eri cried convinced she was going to be of no use. Brigsby put his hand on her shoulder knowing she was a healer at heart and not used to losing comrades so immediately in battle.

Eri felt a rumble in her belly, but not that of hunger. _My spirit power? Its rising!_

The remaining two approached and reported a similar experience of watching their teammates be absorbed. Remaining were a clean shaven, bald, dark skinned young man named Feraj and an olive skinned blonde woman named Tano.

Tano and Feraj looked at each other, uncomfortable with Eri's inexperience in conflict. Feraj said "Well, we're down on numbers, but maybe we can think of something, a plan."

Tano shook her head, "We can't slice it up. That might just give us multiple monsters."

"Good point" said Brigsby. " At this point we should find a way to contain it."

Eri contributed "With a physical barrier of some kind? But, it just gobbles up spirit particles, so maybe we should head back and suggest a seki stone trap?"

"That's a perfect idea!" said Tano. "We have to track that beast down again and maybe tag it with this tracking device my captain created." Tano pulled an innocuous looking bamboo box from her sleeve small enough to fit in the palm of her hand.

"That's tiny" said Eri, not convinced out would be strong enough. "It's the size of a box of matches!"

Tano said "Still works. We didn't know how big or small it would be."

Feraj said "Let's get to it. It isn't far." As if on queue the trees began to rustle and they heard the gurgle and slosh of the beast.

The group looked up and saw the beast barreling towards them, only this time its mouth was open and it was already hunting them.

Eri noticed a sucking feeling, like she was going to be vacuumed up. She was in awe, almost hypnotized by the toothless mouth. She barely noticed the wind drawing her closer and closer as the gooey black creature lumbered forward. Its mouth was a large toothless glowing yellow fleshy tube. It was unnatural in ever way.

Eri saw Feraj and Tano had backed off in a single leap out of its path. Brigsby had drawn his sword but noted he was being dragged across the grass by an unseen force. _Oh no! So am I! thought_ Eri.

Eri looked down in horror as her feet slid across the grass and she was hypnotized by the glowing yellow light. It was then that she could feel her hidden spirit power rising to the surface of her soul. "It knows!" she gasped.

The monster groaned wanting to scoop up Eri and her hidden well of power. She tried to move across the grass but she slipped and fell and had no options except to dig her fingers into the dirt.

Brigsby leapt to Eri's side with his asauchi pointed at the beast gripping her belt and leaning over her in a defensive posture. But it was no use, they were being dragged across the ground. The creature had it's sights on Eri and it was not letting go. With clumps of grass in her hand she screamed at him. "Get outta here, Brigsby!"

"I'm not going back to tell my vice captain her best friend was devoured because of my cowardice!" he yelled back over the wind. Tom yelled at Tona "THROW IT IN! THROW IN THE TRACKER!" Tona nodded, her face contorted with fear and confusion. Feraj nudged her and she tossed the box into its mouth.

Just as the creature came upon Eri and Brigsby, Feraj and Tona heard a wild noise like a series of ancient high pitched horns and a saw a flash of blinding light.

When the light and noise faded they saw the creature sitting where Eri and Brigsby had been, heaving, as though it were panting or out of breath. As of it head finished a very big meal. It didn't bother to take note of Tona and Feraj and after a moment it continued on it's destructive path.

Tona and Feraj felt dread in their bellies. Tona said "What do we tell Vice Captain Touichi? Both her volunteer and her friend… are dead."

Feraj took a deep breath and said. "We will report back the facts and that we did everything we could." They looked each other and swallowed.

"Or we try and stop it" said Tona, gathering her courage. The creature began to move again and it began to lumber away from them. "You go report back" said Tona. "I'll continue to follow it and observe it's behavior."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tashi and Atsumi met up after their respective morning shifts and headed over to the fourth squad buildings to pick up Eri on their way to lunch. As they approached her room they noticed a crowd in the hallway. The Shinigami parted for Vice Captain Touichi and 6th seat Atsumi. Atsumi felt quite a bit of satisfaction from the respectful reaction of the other Shinigami and looked over at Tashi to confirm the _This is awesome, right?_ feeling. Tashi had been treated like that almost her entire life and thought nothing of a crowd parting for her.

"Captain Unohana, it is good to see you" said Tashi, bowing in deference.

"Vice captain, 6th seat," said the healer acknowledging Eri's friends "it seems Eri has deserted us."

"What!?" blurted Atsumi "That's impossible!"

Tashi put a hand on her friends shoulder to calm her "We noticed she want around for lunch as usual, but it happens thine to time when she picks up a double shift. We thought nothing of it! Captain, what makes you think she deserted?"

"Eri was seen meeting with a young man in her room a few dates back. No one had seen her since. She has left most of her Shinigami belongings, behind."

"How do we know she wasn't kidnapped?" asked Tashi, rationally.

"She took her asauchi" said a fourth squader looking around the room.

Tashi mumbled "This doesn't add up."

Atsumi entered the room and began to look around, somewhat frantic to find any evidence which would exonerate her gentle friend. Unohana and Tashi watched her and the crowed disbursed. The senior captain said "Perhaps more information will come to light soon. When the appropriate time comes I will be certain you are notified."

Tashi thought _When the appropriate time comes? What an odd way to phrase that._ Tashi's edges widened and she then looked at Atsumi who met her worried gaze. Atsumi simply shrugged, at a loss over what happened. Tashi nodded and said to Unohana "Thank you, Captain."

Tashi and Atsumi left the barrack unconvinced that Eri would simply vanish. They walked quietly each contemplating what to do next. Atsumi had a faraway look in her eye "Hey Tashi, I don't feel her reiatsu anywhere."

Tashi stopped and left her arms folded in her sleeves then closed her eyes. She searched as far as she could, and she simply didn't sense their longtime friend either. She gripped Atsumi's arm and asked "You don't think…?"

Atsumi was a little panicked "No…she couldn't be…she, we woulda known!"

"Unless she wasn't expecting to need our help. She wasn't necessarily powerful enough to reach out -" said Tashi.

"Shut up Tashi! That's an awful thing to say!"

"Maybe she's in the living world?" volunteered the Vice Captain, apologetically.

"That's a better, idea" replied Atsumi, somewhat relieved. "Maybe that's it. How 'bout we head there to check?"

Tashi laughed "Yeah, right Atsumi, we'll just get up and go to the living world. It takes a lot of planning and clearance to go there. Plus we have to schedule a time to walk there. Those cleaners are no joke from what I hear."

"Well if you're a Vice Captain, and it's that hard for even you, how did Eri do it?"

"I doubt she did" said Tashi somberly. "We should make sure before anyone tries to label her a deserter."

"Yes, you're right. Let's head to the Department of Technology. They should be able to answer our questions with security records."

"Alright. I just hope we don't urn into Kurtosuchi. He freaks me out."

"Don't worry, there are loads of people work for him. I'm almost sure we won't see him. He can be such an asshole."

Tashi wanted to scold Atsumi for swearing, but she couldn't argue with her assessment. She just shrugged.

They arrived at the 12th squad building and deftly avoided the captain by asking the first low level Shinigami they could about security records for travelers through the senkaimon. The young black haired man told Atsumi and Tashi "I'm sorry, but there is no record of your friend having traveled through the senkaimon nor the Dengai." He looked back and forth at the dejected ladies and nodded. He offered his sympathies because he understood the implication that if neither powerful Shinigami standing before him could sense her, and she wasn't in the living world, then there wasn't much hope they would ever see her again. "I'm sorry, ladies. I don't have any information for you."

Tashi graciously thanked him "Thank you for taking the time. It's much appreciated." She then tugged on Atsumi's elbow and they left the Department of Science and Technology.

"Let's get some grub" said Atsumi.

After a solemn lunch with Tashi Atsumi returned to her room and sat meditating with her sword laying across her lap. The young women had decided to not discuss Eri's disappearance too openly. They knew their private search was going to be discouraged by the leadership and wanted to avoid trouble. After Unohana's response to her squad member's disappearance Tashi understood the elder did not want anyone sniffing around.

Atsumi wanted desperately to connect with her sword and took some advice from Renji as how to do so. She worked for hours a day rounding out her skills. As a soldier in the 11th squad not much time nor credit was given to kidou skills but Atsumi wanted to be a captain. She wanted to prove to herself and to everyone else from her district that they too could achieve greatness. She didn't say these things to anyone, but keenly observed those who had achieved the level to which she wanted to ascend. And she worked to be similar to them.

Her kidou skills expanded exponentially during her private practice sessions and her other skills were already quite sharp. Bankai, she had to achieve bankai. Tashi had done it years ago and only recently was she selected as one of Soul Society's captains. Atsumi had a lot of catching up to do, about 15 years of catching up. She knew this span of time would fly in soul Society and thought once more of her fading memoires of life. Not everyone had them, and in fact, it was exceedingly rare for souls to carry their memories into the next life as residents of Soul Society. She opened her eyes. Renji had come into her room and sat leaning on the door across from her. "Oii" he said, quietly, not wanting to break the quiet in her room.

"Hey" she responded, just as softly.

"If you're deep in thought I'll leave" he gestured with a thumb over his shoulder.

Atsumi stretched out her legs straight in front of her, shaking them out a bit, trying to loosen up after such a long time in her meditation pose. "Nah. I feel better with ya here"

He smiled but it faded and looked away, back into the hallway.

"What?" asked Atsumi noticing he hadn't come in yet and was still leaning in the door frame.

"Nothin' " he said, unconvincingly.

"It's somethin' if It makes ya look like that" she said trying to push a button or two.

"It ain't anything. Don't worry 'bout it" he said with a bit of edge in his voice.

"You've been doin' that sad smile thing a lot these days. Ever since-"

"I said don't worry!" he snapped.

Atsumi normally beat people to a pulp when they spoke to her like that, but she was too hurt to throw a punch. "If ya ain't happy Abarai, just fuckin' say so!"

"I am happy!" he yelled.

"Then what the fuck ya so sulky over?"

"I…I don't fuckin' know and I don't want to do anything stupid until I do know!" Atsumi know what it was all about, but wanted to hear him say it. _It's that Ichigo and Rukia thing…again. The orange haired boy is spending a great deal of time back in the real world and Rukia let it slip she wished she could be with him. Her big bro and the rest of Soul Society weren't too happy with the idea. Her post was now in Soul Society and not in the living world. She don't Neff Rio look over that human or anything. No matter her trains, Renji thins he knows why She wants rho be there. That ryoka._ She looked at her lover and thought _Why do we always want the things we can't have? And why is it we always hurt the ones we love_ "Oii" she said to break the silence. "Let's go train some."

He nodded an affirmative and they left the room.

Later in the evening Atsumi and Renji sat across from each other eating off their own trays. He asked between chews "What kinda progress you makin?" He leaned in closer and asked quietly "Can you summon?"

Atsumi dug her chopsticks into her rice and shook her head no. She broke up the ball of rice she had and pushed it around her bowl.

"It ain't a big deal. You just started training, right?" he said, trying to encourage her.

She clenched her jaw in frustration and said "I just wanna get stronger sooner. Ain't there any way to speed it up?"

Renji thought of Urahara's method which Ichigo used and said "Maybe, you'll wanna do it right or you might end up with a lame and sucky bankai cuz your sword didn't have enough time to develop."

Atsumi sat back in her chair, chewing her rice and considering Renji's words. "Yeah? How sucky? Like that Kurosaki' kids? He's strong and shit but come on, that bankai is hella lame."

Renji laughed short but loud and said "Bingo!"

Atsumi put some rice in her mouth and looked at Renji from the corner of her eye. She looked away and asked him "Ya love her?"

Renji stopped chewing and swallowed his food whole. He chocked a bit and said "This isn't the place—"

Atsumi interrupted softly and quietly and Renji thought he could hear some of Tashi in Atsumi. "It was a simple question. I think I have the right to know where I rank in your heart."

"You're #1" he said without hesitation.

Atsumi leaned forward on her elbows and swirled her chopsticks in the air a bit as she spoke. "So if we were both drowning and you could only save one of us, it would be me?"

"No…" Renji stiffened almost immediately regretting what he said.

"What?" sputtered Atsumi surprised he would make a slip like that.

"You're a better swimmer. She's useless in the water" he blurted, trying to explain. "Look, you're more capable and I have a lot, no," he corrected "more faith in you to do and think and react in a good strong way. You're no sucker Atsumi and I love that about you."

Atsumi said "Thanks…" not quite sure how she felt about that answer.

Renji said "But I also know you need love and kindness, but that you're in a tight spot there."

"Where?" she said feeling defensive.

"11"

"Then why—" she felt her voice get caught in her throat and fears filling in her eyes. She closed her mouth and her eyes, then hung her head. She leaned forward on her elbows and balled her fists on the table. Renji gently took her hand in his and loosened it up so their palms pressed. "I love you, babe. I know I'm an ass, but sometimes I gotta just figure shit out. I'm sorry it's so tough on ya. It's not the way I wanna be, but it is."

"If it's really that hard for you then I ain't it. There'd be no doubt" Atsumi stood from the table and said "if I was the only girl on yer mind." She picked up her tray and left him to sit and think on his own.  
-

Atsumi returned to her room and decided to utilize mediation to calm down. She took a deep breath, sighed, 1and closed her eyes.

Atsumi opened her eyes from a deep meditation and found she was no longer in her barrack. She was in a stone room. Though there were no windows or doors, there was still light. Atsumi felt a presence behind her. She was tall slender blue haired beauty. She knew who it was, her zanpaktuou. The woman was very fair and graceful. Her clothing was powder blue and ancient. The clothing was actually menswear from ancient times, but the creature who wore it was so feminine there was no confusing her gender. Her haori was decorated with gold thread and her billowy hakama were tucked into her shoes. Her clothing was cinched at the waist with a simple belt made of the same cloth and tied in a small bow. She held an ornately carved bow and a set of arrows was slung over her shoulder.

Atsumi knew it would be difficult to accomplish anything that day. Her zanpaktuou had never actually spoken to her. They found other ways to communicate. Atsumi had heard that the zanpaktou was some kind of window into your own soul, but she looked at the regal woman and wondered if there was some kind of divine mix up. She never believed she was this kind of girl. After all aside from the obvious differences this reflection was silent. As Atsumi and the zanpaktuou looked at each other. She knew the manifestation would read her thoughts. They were one after all. Then it hit Atsumi and the room now became brighter. "I have to give you a voice."

The lady stepped forward and nodded, her eyes pleading.

Atsumi explained "But I don't know how! I don't got enough culture that I'd even know what ya should sound like!"

The woman closed her eyes and shook her head. The room became darker. If it got too dark the vision would end. Atsumi yelled "I wanna know what you have to say!" The woman leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. "Oh, whatever" said Atsumi.

The woman dropped her head into her knees.

"What does it matter?" yelled Atsumi. "If you've got something ta say, your accent doesn't matter!" The room got lighter. Atsumi's mind raced to figure out how to give this woman a voice so it would tell her its name. If she would do this she could reach bankai. She had reached shikai through writing and mime, but this time was different. If she were to reach the ultimate platform of power and join the great line of Shinigami who had reached bankai she had to say the name. She would have to work hard to join the ranks of the captains but knew she could stand shoulder to shoulder with Tashi and Kuchiki. Another light bulb in her mind went off and she remembered working with Kuchiki to create the Rukongai registry. "He said my idea was good. He never looked down on me. And he's the top noble guy 'round. As long as I was contributin', workin' diligently, he gave me respect. I need to respect myself more and shine a light on my accomplishments!"

The room got brighter and her zanpaktuou's head lifted up. They were both serious. Atsumi knew this was all occurring in her mind but she felt a bead of sweat about to run down her face. The mood was tense. "I am good enough" said Atsumi cautiously. "I am worth just as much as any noble "she said through gritted teeth "I work hard, and I am a brilliant swords woman!" The sword stood up. "This woman is so beautiful. She reflects me…" she realized "I have to give my inner beauty a voice!"

The woman glided forward and embraced Atsumi. As they embraced the woman whispered in her ear. Atsumi's eyes went wide at the name of her bankai. It was not a voice she heard but a sound only Atsumi could understand. She blinked and found herself in her room again with her sword in her lap. She felt relief but also a determination. She never felt before. A determination to be better to herself.

-  
Days later, after Tashi's acceptance was official she was allowed to announce her promotion. She invited Atsumi to her barracks too tell her personally. She was nervous about sharing her promotion with her friend. She knew Atsumi was happy for her successes, but she also felt Atsumi's frustration and maybe even a bit of resentment. She planned on telling her before the official announcement hoping to maybe to break it gently. Atsumi arrived and they sat down enjoying a cup of tea. Tashi was nervous. Very anxious, in fact. Atsumi leaned back and looked around the large room.

Atsumi finished sipping her tea and said "You got some nice space here, Tashi. But, I guess since yer ranked up there you deserve it. "

Tashi saw her opportunity to approach the subject. "Actually I'll be moving."

Atsumi looked at her friend to clarify. "Back to the Kuchiki place?"

Tashi said "Uh, no. I was selected for and passed the Captains exam."

Atsumi was shocked and didn't know what to say. Tashi didn't know what to make of Atsumi's reaction and just waited, gawking at her friend until she knew what Atsumi was thinking. "Wow" said Atsumi not giving anything away. "Congratulations. That's …wow. Makes sense. Yer winding up where ya belong."

Tashi quickly said "Enough about me. You've been unavailable for quite some time. Where have you been?" Tashi smiled nervously.

Atsumi put her tea cup down gently on the small table "Off meditatin'."

"You're working rather hard are you making the progress you'd like to?" asked Tashi, eager to highlight Atsumi's accomplishments.

"Yeah. I made a break through yesterday" said Atsumi feeling lighter.

"Yeah?" smiled Tashi before she took a sip of her tea. "A big one I hope?"

"You could say that, Yeah" said Atsumi, her mouth breaking into a smile.

"…well…What?" Tashi leaned forward, eager to hear what Atsumi had accomplished.

Atsumi sat back and said "Ah, nothin' not like becoming a captain er nothin'."

"Atsumi, stop! You've made a lot more progress than me! " said Tashi in earnest.

"Oh?" said Atsumi not biting.

"Yes…Atsumi, I really do have true faith in you. I know you can accomplish whatever it is you seek."

Atsumi said "Well, it's only a question of years."

"Years?" asked Tashi, a little confused.

"Yep…" Atsumi smiled and Tashi felt herself get lighter with what Atsumi was implying.

It hit Tashi that Atsumi was implying her friend had achieved the ultimate height in Shinigami power "You mean…"

"Yep. Earlier today."

Tashi broke her composure and jumped on her friend, hugging her. "That's great!"

Atsumi laughed and hugged her friend back "Hahahah, yeah, keep it to yourself, eh?"

"Of course, whatever you say. Oh Atsumi, let's celebrate! This is fabulous news!"

"I said I wanna keep it quiet, I ain't gettin' all drunk in fronta everyone! Plus, they'll all be like 'Hey, wuz up with you drinkin' and stuff?'."

"Atsumi, you drink all the time."

"I'm not talkin' about me. You _never_ go out!"

"We could do it here—" Just then Tashi's door opened and a couple of her subordinates came in. Tashi quickly resolved the issue and they went on their way. On the heels of the first two Kiyone entered with some paperwork for Tashi to sign and quickly left.

Tashi said "I can't wait to hand all this over to whoever replaces me."

Sentaro came in five minutes later with the same documents. "Sentaro, Kiyone already brought this to me" said Tashi.

"Eh?" he blurted.

"Please work together and not against." She said sternly. "Your silly competition makes extra work for the rest of us." Tashi sighed. "You are dismissed. With all the interruptions I don't think this is the place."

"It's all right, we don't need to celebrate" said Atsumi a little disappointed.

"Yes we do!" insisted Tashi "I think I know of a place."

"Oh?"

The next thing Atsumi knew, Byakuya Kuchiki was saying "Enjoy and congratulations" and slid shut a couple of shoji doors on a space in the Kuchiki estate reserved just for Tashi and her honored guest.

"Oii!" called Atsumi and ran up and opened the door. She saw Kuchiki gliding down the hallway and called out to him yup"Why not stay for a while?"

He turned and said "I have much work to do. I don't have time. Thank you for the invitation."

"Oh come on…" Atsumi thought for a moment "…uh…I'll be insulted if you don't!" she said in an attempt to play the game of noble politeness. Kuchiki halted again and turned to face her. "Oh?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Tashi listened from the room but did not go into the hallway. Byakuya considered what Atsumi said and replied "I don't intend to stay long. I have much paperwork to review and sign." The three settled in and Tashi poured Atsumi and Kuchiki a drink. She drank one herself and made a lemon face.

Atsumi laughed and said "This must be the smoothest sake I ever drank and you still made a face hahahah!"

Byakuya said "Mm"

"Another cup for everyone!" said Atsumi and grabbed the bottle. "Oh, no, I couldn't I'm I'm, I'm not-" -hickup- "gonna be able to keep up!" said Tashi.

"I will take it for you" said Byakuya.

Atsumi gladly poured two cups for the captain. She laughed and said "I don't know how long you intend to keep this up , sir, but I'm all for it!"

Atsumi poured another round and after Byakuya's sip he said "I think I need to call in reinforcements."

As Tashi's head began to spin she saw Renji gladly accept a cup of sake and said "To Atsumi!"

Byakuya called a servant and requested more bottles.

Though Renji and Atsumi parted on awkward terms they both silently agreed to just enjoy the moment.

After her third drink Tashi was obviously hammered. She stumbled over to Kuchiki and slung her arms around his neck. "You're so great!"

"I know" he said, his cheeks burning red.

She then knelt between Byakuya and Renji "Vice Captain, you're awesome!"

"Eh…how many you had anyway?" asked Renji.

Tashi laughed and grabbed a hold of Atsumi "I'm so happy!"

Atsumi laughed and said "Yea, me too. Have another."

Just as Tashi was reaching for the cup Byakuya quickly snatched it up and downed it. Byakuya grimaced as he swallowed and he blinked his glassy eyes. "Renji, "

"Yes, sir?"

"I invited you to participate" he said, downing his cup.

Renji was not sure what was expected of him "…"

"You require more sake" said the captain whose posture was clearly more loose than Renji had ever seen him. He assumed it had something to do with Tashi leaning on his captain's shoulder. Byakuya leaned far to the side as Tashi slid off and thudded on the ground. He bobbed back upright, but not straight.

Tashi hadn't passed out however, but just began to laugh.

Atsumi giggled inwardly. _Byakuya is not getting any work done tonight._

The group thinned out with Tashi being carried off to a comfortable bed, and Renji laying back on the floor next to his began to snore. Atsumi giggled, and Byakuya smirked. "Why could you not celebrate with your squad?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Pssht, they're good guys, but ya know, I'm an outsider. I gotta be careful. Tash would call my situation unique, but it really means I'm a weirdo. Plus, it ain't a brute force kinda bankai."

Kuchiki looked at the bottom of his empty cup. "Mmn" he nodded. "I know the feeling."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not being like others. Not being able to share things like this." He was somber, and put his cup down. He leaned over and shook Renji until his snoring stopped.

"Eh?" sputtered the groggy vice captain. "Mm?"

Atsumi let it sink in that the most privileged soul in all of Soul Society and she had something in common. She was the only woman in her squad and felt isolated. She was not flat out excluded, but the others often did not think to include her on their nights out or training exercises. She was "the girl" and despite the support of seated officers and the indifference of her captain to her gender, she was still just "the girl". _He's 'That noble…'_

She looked at Byakuya and realized he was always probably treated like the rich kid. People naturally kept their distance from him and did not think to include him in their social circles or extracurriculars. Whether or not it actually upset him she couldn't say for sure. _It must bother him on some level. He's a soul like any other. His circle of friends is growing though. He's got his sister, and Tashi. Renji is his subordinate but still a bit awkward around him. So they're not pals, yet. But they could be. Wow, that's it. Unless he's got secret rich people friends, but Tashi never mentioned any._

The intoxicated, but still subdued captain helped Renji to his feet. He said to her "You are very welcome to stay the evening here, Atsumi-san. My ssservants will tend to your needz."

 _Despite his kenseikan sitting crooked on his head, and his speech slurred, he still manages to be in control, collected, and aristocratic._ "Yes, sir, thank you, sir." _And handsome… in a pretty boy way._

Eri starred at the yellow and golden energy that flowed within the beast. The monster created some kind of vacuum when it opened its mouth sucking Brigsby and Eri into it's mouth. This creature was using the spirit power it had already collected as some kind of magnet to draw more spirit power to it. The suction was almost impossible to fight. Eri tried a barrier, but it was no use. She saw the device Tona threw into the beast's mouth be immediately devoured.

There was then an extended, blinding, flash of pure warm light. It was warm and familiar. Eri and Brigsby were released from the grip of the beast and began to float upwards. There was a blasting fanfare of horns. Eri did not flight the power of the light and allowed herself to go limp "Papa?" she asked the light.

Brigsby was shaking and jerking against the strange new situation, convinced he had been devoured. Then Eri reached out, took hold of his sleeve and drew him closer to her. It was then he realized they were floating directly upwards away from the creature. Eri reached her other hand towards him and gently touched his forehead with her middle fingertip.

He instantly relaxed and through this touch she conveyed everything that was happening directly to his mind. _We're going to the King's realm where my Papa will take care of us…_

 _Papa? He thought back to her._

 _Yes_ she smiled _The Soul King._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2B

The following work day and well after her recovery from the worst hangover she had ever experienced, Tashi assisted her captain with some paperwork and came across a report from Soi Fong about a disturbing scene.

She silently read _The trees, grass, and patches of dirt were sucked clear out of the area. The area was not, to my knowledge, inhabited by people, but if it had been there before there is now no trace. The only way my men knew there was something unusual was an eye witness. Before we could detain him for further questioning he made a hasty escape when they saw the trees rustle. Apparently he thought the creature had returned._

 _I suspect this person to not be a credible witness, but I cannot deny the strange empty feeling in the area. It was as though the spirit energy had just been sucked out of the clearing. It was bizarre and I submit a special request to the twelfth squad for special analysis of some of the soil left in the area._

Tashi was intrigued but worried.

Eri was still missing and this report made her worry for her friend's safety. A fleeting image of Eri in the clearing bled from her mind. Soi Fong concluded:

 _The scene must have been caused by the creature Kurostuchi-taicho described during the last discussion at the regular captain's meeting. And if this is the case the creature is quite large._

"Ukitake-taicho, sir?" asked Tashi, scanning through the copies in the file.

"Yes Tashi-san?" He thumbed his way through a pile of papers which required his signature. It wasn't officially paperwork day, but all squads had to review their annual budget and submit figures to a finance committee to determine what their budget would be next year. The officers had to dig through all their reports and pull figures from a variety of projects.

"Can we discuss this?" Tashi waved the report she had just read in the air and her captain considered his answer with a sigh and a pout "If you've read it, there isn't much to discuss. We haven't come to any conclusions and don't quite know what we're looking for."

She pointed at "It says in here the captains discussed a reiatsu sucking creature during the previous meeting. Can you tell me about it?"

"Actually, I cannot. It is classified information and your promotion, while official, isn't final" he said a bit frustrated with the bureaucracy.

Tashi did not push for more. She knew and understood restrictions placed on her superior officer. "Yes, sir" she said.

They shuffled papers in silence a few moments longer and Tashi wondered about this creature and what kind of damage it could do. Her eyes scanned more files searching for figures and noting them on a paper ledger.

Ukitake sat on the tatami floor across from her and absently said "Well Tashi-san, I do need help straightening out some old files from, you know, last week."

Tashi cocked an eyebrow.

"They are in that red cabinet over there" he pointed. If you could file this with the rest of the captains meeting notes I would appreciate it." He smiled and Tashi reached over to take the file from his hand. When she gripped it he did not let go. "Take your time in there, Tashi. Make sure it goes in the right place." He winked at her.

He could not tell her she had permission, but if she came across the file she was so curious about he wouldn't stop her from reading it.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She found the previous week's file right up front, and slid in the new one. She pulled out last week's and skimmed it until she came to the part about the creatures. She read it, this time summarized by Kurotsuchi-taicho:

 _The secret team members left described the creature as large as a house and unable to be cut by their asauchi. To quote "Most of the team was absorbed by the monster through its sides if they came into contact with it. It seems it would bother with them despite their low reiatsu. It did take particular interest in the fourth squad member, who was pursued head on. The creature lumbered through, absorbing shinigami and anything else in its path, then did an about face ands chased her down! Of course, being only a healer she wasn't used to the rigors of outdoors or combat and fell down. One of the others tried to come to her aide, but the fool was also sucked up. My guess is it wouldn't turn a large meal down…"_

"Dear gods…" whispered Tashi. She checked the dates on various fines on the topic and realized Eri was likely that 4th squad member. She read more.

 _There was some kind of loud noise, like horns, a flash of light, and the girl and her teammate disappeared. It is my conclusion that they were sucked into the beast via its mouth, described as glowing yellow, by the two survivors, not absorbed like the others._

Ukitake watched Tashi as she got back to work. It casually occurred to him that she had grown into a true young woman since he had known her. He knew her curiosity about these creatures was likely bubbling and percolating into action. He also knew the 4th squad girl described in the report was one of her best friends.

She felt his eyes watching her shift the papers to their proper folder. She asked "Who did they send?"

Ukitake sighed and regrettably said "I cannot say."

"Eri is the 4th squader mentioned in that report, isn't she?" she said pushing down her anxiety. "She's a healer, not a combat expert" she said shaking her head.

Ukitake swallowed and his face became hard and serious "I cannot say, as of yet."

Tashi deflated "Yes, sir." She knew she would confirm her fears soon enough. _Unohana said she would tell me at the appropriate time. Oh Eri…_

"Niether can you" implying he knew she and Atsumi were doing an investigation of their own. He added quietly "I'm sorry, Tashi. I'm very sorry."

"Of course, sir. Thank you, sir" she said at a mere whisper, unable to meet his gaze. Her best friend was gone and she couldn't share the news nor grieve with their other best friend.

They finished the afternoon in a morbid silence.

The day when Tashi would attend her first Captain's meeting and become privileged to all the information exchanged therein was fast approaching. She had moved tot eh 9th squad building and was settled into her Captain's suite.

Captain Unohana arrived at Tashi's new suite, under the guise of congratulations. After they finished ta which Tashi served to her most senior peer Unohana said "The time is not quite appropriate, but it is right. You should know before attending the Captain's meeting tomorrow."

Tashi have her full attention and signaled this by testing her tea down in front of her and gently clasping her hands on her lap.

Unohana evenly stated "Eri was sent on a mission to identify and neutralize a threat lurking in Soul Society. She went in a group of 12 carefully selected Shinigami. I know this seems unusual, but her unique abilities were necessary and the group needed a healer in the field. Unfortunately, it is believed she was devoured by the beast."

Tashi nodded, pressing her grief deep deep down in her soul. Tashi thought _Unohana is so composed. A bit cool in her demeanor. I get no sense of responsibility or guilt. She is one cold woman. "_ Thank you, Taicho." Tashi swallowed and asked "Might I ask what unique abilities she had? I know she was a healer, but not very experienced, especially in the field. She held an asauchi. Not even fully realized zanpak-"

"You have felt the reservoir of power she held inside" replied Unohana sharply but calmly. "I had hoped the hidden nature of her talent would be the key to solving this problem."" said Unohana sharply, but calmly cutting the most junior captain off.

Tashi conceded with a slow nod and remembering when the three friends banded together to help Renji heal after battle injuries. She then thought of a story Atsumi told about how Eri tapped that inner power and healed one of her serious training injuries. _But Eri was never able to harness that power on command. She could not open it up or access it nor manipulate it, but it was there_. "She was bait?" asked Tashi astonished.

Unohana shook her head. "No, I had noted her power came to be when someone she cared about was in danger. It was there when she needed it and she intuitively knew how to wield it." Unohana changed the subject to avoid further discussing or divulging her personal feelings on the matter. "I wanted to let you know, in confidence, as I had promised I would deliver the news to you personally. I have kept my promise, now I must leave." Before she walked through the door she turned to Tashi, bowed and said "You have my condolences. I'm sorry that you have to endure this your first days of your captaincy" and she left.

Tashi stayed seated and quietly wept.

She pulled herself together and wiped her tears away. _I have to wait until after the meeting tomorrow. I have to go on and hold this in until it is time. I will then tell Atsumi immediately after the meeting. I want so much to tell her now, but I am a captain, and waiting on this is my duty-Byakuya!_

The image of her lover in his white haori flashed in her mind. _He must've known. He must've known and didn't tell me!_

Her anger flared and she immediately stood and stalked a few paces. She caught the sight of her own captain's cloak in the mirror. She had it hanging up on a hanger on a hook on the wall behind her.

Her heart sank. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _No, Tashi_ she said to herself. _Your anger is grief talking. The other captains have bent the rules to prepare me for the official announcement so I may keep my composure. I can't expect him to break the rules simply because we care for each other. That's foolish, and childish. I just stumbled on the information Ukitake permitted me to see, and Unohana was only fulfilling her promise. As captains, we cannot hold each other to different standards. Eri being my friend is personal and will be addressed appropriately in private. Within our traditional noble framework._ Tashi felt some comfort with that. With the rules of life events already predetermined, she wouldn't have to worry about when and what would be said. She could just be with her loved ones and find comfort.

She walked over to her haori and stroked the silly material. _I cannot share what I suspect with Atsumi just yet. It's confidential and could get the others in trouble if shared prematurely. I can tuck away those feelings now._ Tashi put on her crisp white Captain's cloak over a simple black kimono and swished back and forth watching the black diamonds on the cloak twirl from side to side in a full-length mirror.

With a teary whisper she said "I wish you could have seen this, Eri."

Later that same afternoon Atsumi arrived at the 9th squad barracks and walked through the halls noting the contrast between her own squad and Tashi's. _It really is Tashi's squad now…_ She saw Hisagi Shuhei standing at attention outside the captain's double doors.

"Oii, Fukutaicho!" said Atsumi as she approached. She bowed to soften her overly familiar style.

"Ah, Atsumi-san, Touichi-taicho is expecting you." He nodded sharply and Atsumi entered. She stepped in and walked through the first room, simple and lined with tatami. "Oii!" she yelled.

"I'm here Atsumi, on your righthand side!" responded Tashi.

Atsumi whistled and noted the two visible doors and slid open the door on the right. Atsumi was almost speechless at the sight of her friend in the resplendent white cloak of a captain. "Damn. You fuckin' did it Tashi! Damn. Hot fuckin' damn."

Tashi stuck a finger in her ear and said "Atsuuumiiii!"

"Sorry, I'm just jealous as shit right now" said Atsumi admiring the sheen of the long haori. Her eyes ran a bit covetously up and down.

"Thanks, but that's not why I called you over though" said Tashi, looking over her uniform into the mirror.

"Oh?" she said a bit absently, imagining herself in one of those cloaks.

Tashi faced Atsumi "I need some fashion advice."

"Fashion?" Arsumi scrunched up her face and looked herself up and down. "Me?"

"Yes. Each captain wears their uniform in a unique way, except for Hitsugaya."

"Ukitake ain't so fancy either" she was quick to point out.

"Right, but…I mean, 11 might be violent, but your captain takes much pride and in his appearance. I know you don't talk about it, but keeping your hair short is high maintenance and despite all your rough housing you anyways appear neat and clean. Don't think we don't notice. You have a distinct style" said Tashi.

"Well…" Atsumi didn't know what to say.

"I have a new title. I need a fresh start." Tashi looked at herself in the mirror, self-consciously stroking the pleats of her clothing. "I just feel plain. You're very distinctive. I need your advice."

"Distinctive?" asked the powerful commoner.

"Yeah" said Tashi and added "The Lady of Eleven? The pixie-cut who will cut you?" said Tashi as if what she was saying had obvious meaning.

"What the shit are you saying?" asked Atsumi oblivious. "Some weird noble poem? Is that a waka-"

"Atsumi, that's what people say about you! You're the only woman in an aggressively masculine squad. A pixie-cut is your hairstyle. Everyone knows who you are!"

"Really?" she said thinking about herself in a new light. "I mean…The guys come up with nicknames, but I didn't think anyone outside my squad and us really knew I existed."

Tashi half laughed glad she could share that with Atsumi and make her smile.

Atsumi's brow jumped. "Huh. You mean people know me? Like…" she searched for an example. "Like how you're Kuchiki's girl?"

Tashi's smile faded. "I.." _Am I no more than the girl chosen by the man I love? I'm a captain. An accomplished Shinigami._ "…if…if that's how people describe me, yes."

Atsumi realized what she had said wrong. "Look, you're a captain because you're strong, not because…Doesn't it only really matter what your friends think? I mean…" Atsumi couldn't find the right words no matter how hard she tried.

Tashi's face fell. "It's… it's alright Atsumi. This is the way of things. I'll just have to prove myself. Prove that I deserve this post and that it wasn't just my connections ." Tashi nodded, committing to do just that.

"No, it ain't alright. It ain't fair. Just cuz you're some pretty-girl don't make you less of anything."

"No, it's not fair, but it won't change until we're in charge to change it."

Atsumi sighed and they stood in an awkward silence for a moment. She said "Well… looks wise, why don't you go the traditional route and wear an obi" she suggested, trying to change the topic.

"Unohana-taicho does that already" replied Tashi, eager to follow a new topic.

"What about a big bow?" Atsumi gestured astound her waist.

"Kyoraku-taicho."

"Uh…What about your hair?" she pointed coarsely, twirling her finger inn circles towards Tashi's black shining locks.

"My hair?" Tashi's eyes followed her friend's finger.

"Do it up like you…" Atsumi's words trailed off without clarification. She was unable to find the language to describe what she had seen Tashi wear.

"Huh?"

"You always wear that hair do. The traditional one? Wear it fancy-like."

"That might be a bit tough…and not practical during battle." Tashi touched her head.

"Oh! I got an idea!" exclaimed Atsumi.

Tashi turned and looked in the mirror. To herself she said "Maybe I'll wear a different under kimono" said Tashi.

"Eh? You could do that too, but I got an idea! Let's go to the store" blurted Atsumi, excited. She grabbed Tashi's arm and dragged her to the door.

On the walk to the store Tashi explained her vision and Atsumi explained her idea for Tashi's hair. "See? So the pins are weapons, and you can dip 'em in poison or something. So you can be girly, but combative captain-like too."

"It certainly is practical but…" said Tashi, hesitancy in her voice.

"What?" asked Atsumi.

"It's just that trick is well..." Tashi blushed.

"What?" persisted Atsumi.

"…It's something prostitutes do" grumbled Tashi.

"Oh? Smart bitches, eh?" Atsumi slapped Tashi's back as she chuckled, proud of the secret idea she gave to Tashi.

Tashi grimaced and said "I'll consider it" conceding to her friend's point.

The next day the captains again reconvened. Tashi entered last wearing her black kimono with captains cloak with navy blue lining and a vivid red under kimono. Her hair was not in the simple bun she always wore, but in a twist with the extra length allowed to hang loose back out from the crown of the head. Holding it all together were two gold hair pins. One pin was a congratulatory gift from Atsumi and the other one a gift from Byakuya.

The commander quickly got the meeting underway by having Kyoraku-taicho provide a summary of the last meetings conclusions. He explained how the team was sent to address the monster, and how most of the team met their demise. He listed each shinigami who had given their life. Eri was among them.

Tashi could now focus on breaking the news to Atsumi. The young captain covered her personal pain and focused on the task at hand. She had already felt the loss of her friend, and as such, she could contain her emotions. Despite her calm demeanor it still hurt to hear that her friend, gentle Eri, was gone. It was well known that the new captain was a good friend of the young healer, and Tashi felt the eyes of her peers on her. Regardless, she did not flinch nor otherwise acknowledge her personal connection to the casualties. Her friendship with Eri was personal business, being a captain of the Gotei 13 was not.

Kyoraku finished saying "While we lost a number of dedicated shinigami, they did leave us with crucial knowledge and an ingenious idea." He stepped back in line along with all the captains on his side of the grand room.

Kurotsuchi-taicho stepped forward and began. "Sekki stone. The reason the creature has been a nuisance to Rukongai, and not to the obviously powerful residents of the Seireitei is the wall of sekki stone which encircles the city. It not only keeps out riffraff and provides an official space for us to conduct our duties, but shields us from the monster's detection. We can use this material to contain the beast. My teams have been working in designing a device to do just that." The strangely adorned captain signaled he was finished by stepping back into line.

The soutaicho said "Mmn" with a nod, and asked "Any questions?"

Tashi stepped forward and said "Yes, sir, I have one." She turned her matured gaze on Kurotsuchi and said "This is good news that a solution is in the works. Do you have an ETA on when it will be available to implement?"

Kurotsuchi shook with a sudden rage and balled his fists up. He snapped "You can't rush genius, silly girl!"

All eyes were on Tashi. How would she handle his insult and dismissal, especially right after the very personal news of having lost one of her dearest friends? She grimaced as her governess would when a young Tashi would have a tantrum. The look conveyed that she saw right through the attempt at distraction. She calmly said "I take your exaggerated defensiveness as a 'No'?"

Everyone's eyes darted back to the head of Tech. If he responded with insult he would only confirm the incompetence she implied and make him appear childish. He was forced to back down. "Huh" he let out the short laugh at of last attempt to save face. "There is no set completion date" he snapped, crossing his arms.

Everyone relaxed and Tashi felt she passed some kind of unofficial test.

The commander said "If that is all, I only have one last addendum to the agenda. Touichi-taicho!"

"Yes, sir?" she looked at the wizened old man on the chair at the head of the room. She was tense and uncertain. _Am I to be disciplined my first day?_

His face softened into smile and he said "Your new look suits you."

The other captains nodded and smiled. She said "Thank you, Commander, I figured it was time for a more grown up look."

Kyoraku said "You picked a good one" and the group chuckled, except for Tashi who turned red not expecting this much attention.

Zaraki said "I almost didn't recognize you, Nutcracker!" This time Tashi couldn't help but laugh.

The commander dismissed them and the captains then turned around and began to file out.

Kuchiki caught up with Tashi and touched her elbow to get her attention. "We have something important to discuss. Please join me for dinner this evening."

"Yes sir" she said, expecting an explanation but she received none and he left before she could inquire. She did not expect comfort in that forum, but was still saddened a bit by a lack of any subtle signals of support regarding Eri. She felt some tears welling up as she watched Byakuya-sama walk off. She swallowed them, aware she was still being watched by her peers who thought she was still young and inexperienced in a number of ways.

Atsumi met up with her friend outside the 1st squad barracks so they could head off and have their evening meal. She eagerly jogged up to her captain friend and asked "So how'd yer look go, princess?"

"Atsumi, please don't call me that" she said disheartened.

"Right, right, but really, how'd it go over?" they began to walk to lunch

"Everyone was very…they said nice things." Tashi tried to think of a way to tell Atsumi about Eri. It had been announced during the meeting and this information was free to share now.

"Good good. We need a pretty captain. All we have is a matronly motherly type and a butch type. We needed a woman who was, you know, a girly girl. Ain't nothin' wrong with you girly girls."

Tashi smiled and said "Thanks." They began to stroll off toward the café.

"What yer captain think?" asked Atsumi, eager to hear about her friend's experience.

"Ukitake smiled." Tashi chuckled "It was like he was a proud father or something."

"I ain't talkin' bout yer former captain, I'm talking 'bout _yer_ captain." Atsumi rested her hands loosely on the hoops of her belt and strode confidently down the immaculate white marble road.

Tashi looked dumbly at Atsumi then in a small eureka moment she said "Kuchiki?" Tashi crossed her arms and stuck her hands into her sleeves like a muff.

"Mmhm. Did he have a kind glare instead of his normal angry at the world glare?" joked Atsumi, oblivious to the painful message Tashi had for her.

"He asked that I come to visit him tonight. He was quite serious. He said we had something to discuss." _I wonder if he is going to apologize for not telling me about Eri. Stop asking questions Atsumi! I have something to tell you!_ Tashi wished her words came easily from her mouth as they did in her mind.

"Ooooo?" said Atsumi, teasing her long time friend.

"Oooooh, what?"

"I hear wedding bells" she said confidently. "Yep. Ding dong ding dong!"

"He said discuss not…well…oh my, do…do you think so?" said the former aristocrat, getting worked up like a school girl. _This would be most welcome news!_

"Why not? It's good timing right? Yer his equal and stuff. There ain't no way he can favor you 'er nothing. Then you go in there today lookin' all prettied up and wearing his hair thing he gave ya. I get the feeling he isn't so romantic with words, but on paper and stuff he is."

"You're quite right. He would say it like that, wouldn't he?" said Tashi, trying to balance all of her emotions.

"Yes. Damn Tashi. I think he is gonna ask" said Atsumi, quite serious.

Tashi's enthusiasm faded and she said "Unlikely." _This is very promising, and I love the chat, but I have to tell Atsumi. I have to tell her what happened to Eri._

Atsumi noticed Tashi's face fall. Tashi looked in Atsumi's eyes and the corners of her mouth sagged deeper than Atsumi had ever seen. "Why so glum all of a sudden?" she said, a bit afraid to know.

 _This isn't the right time or place to tell her about Eri._ "I'm…I'm not the lady I once was, you know."

"I know. No biggie" said Atsumi as her eyes flicked up and down, searching for what was causing her friend such pain.

"So does he." _Maybe I can tell her before we get to the mess hall._

"Don't think that matters so much to 'em" replied Atsumi, suspicious and realizing there was something else going on.

"What are you talking about?" _I see it. We're almost there._ Tashi slowed to a stop and Atsumi naturally halted to talk to her friend.

"I'm talkin' bout that last wife of his. Wasn't she from Rukongai?" _What's up with her? Prolly stopped nervous about others hearing her personal business._

"Yes, but that gives him all the more reason to be careful. There are more eyes on him than ever and more pressure to do the right thing."

"I don't get it…" said Atsumi, shaking her head.

"I wish Eri were here" Tashi said it without thinking, and stopped speaking just before she felt her throat tighten up.

Atsumi fowned and said "No shit, me too. We'll find out what happened. Where she's hiding. I know it."

They both stood there realizing Eri could bridge the gap between them, but now there was an enormous distance between them without her. The street was empty. _This is my chance._ Tashi ignored her nerves and sorrow and stuttered "A-A-A-Atsumi, Eri…Eri won't be here anymore."

"Huh?" was all Atsumi could say. She immediately knew what Tashi meant, but couldn't accept it. "She's gone missing. She ain't…" she paused while the idea of her friend being gone forever stole her breath. "We'll find her. We will!" Her voice was a combination of breathless fear. She pushed out her words with her signature determination.

Tashi retreated into her role as aCaptain and explained"She was selected for a special mission and died along with others in the field."

"The field… what?" Atsumi shook her head and saw stars but blinked them away. "That don't make sense! She… she was a healer…" Atsumi's jaw was agape and emotions passion was written all over her face.

"I'm sorry to tell you like this" said Tashi. "It was just confirmed in the meeting just now. I wanted you to know before it was announced to everyone. Atsumi, I'm sorry…"

Atsumi looked at Tashi whose face was tense. She was fighting tears, and losing. Tashi saw small perfectly round tears pop out of Atsumi's eyes and land like small diamonds on her cheeks. She looked down. "'Bout what? You didn't send, her, right?" Atsumi wiped away tears with her sleeve, suddenly conscious she was in public. She looked around hoping no one saw her crying.

"No, of course not. I…I just wish I could have done something." She looked down at her sleeves and searched for something to say. "She'll be memorialized with full honors" she said, her voice struggling for optimism but cracking in a rare display of deep emotion.

Atsumi grabbed Tashi and hugged her fiercely. "You dumb idiot," she wept into her friend's neck. "You ain't responsible for all of us. You couldn'ta done anymore than me."

Tashi pulled her friend around the corner and cried along with Atusmi. They held on to each other and wept. After a few minutes of tears they wiped their eyes and sat down on the ground. Tashi explained the situation to Atsumi and how Eri had passed away.

Atsumi's face was red, and she wiped away the last of her tears with her sleeve. "So we don't even get a funeral?" said Atsumi. She sniffled becoming the hard 4th seat of the 11th squad again.

"We'll have a memorial, we just don't have her body to bury." Tashi balled up her hand in the black fabric of the sleeve of her shihakushou and dabbed her tears.

Atsumi shook her head. "All those Shinigami just gobbled up. What a way to go. I hope she didn't suffer." They were quiet a moment, considering the others who gave their lives. "I ain't got no appetite, but a strong hankering to train." Atsumi stood, helped Tashi up with a strong hand and forearm grip and said, almost back to her indefatigable self "You go bag your Kuchiki and I'll-" she gripped her sword hilt, the blade gently clanking in its scabbard. "sharpen my skills."Atsumi balled her fist up and gripped her sword. "We gotta get it, Tash. That's what you do when something takes someone away like that. You get it. And we're gonna get that fucker."

Tashi looked at Atsumi's resolve and found a smile. It was something to work towards. The two of them would continue on. They would avenge their friend. "Yes, Atsumi-san. Yes. We will."

Atsumi headed straight back to the barracks, stalked to her room with rage contorting her face. As she stomped down the hallway Yachiru spotted her and wanted to play, as she always did. "Sake-stinker!" she called out to Atsumi.

"Not now, Sweet-tooth!" she snapped, but softened it by using her pet name for Yachiru. Atsumi could feel tears welling up and ran for her room and slammed, then locked, the door behind her. Her face scrunched up as she forced her tears back into her soul. I will not cry more. I will not cry! Her room was sparsely decorated, and if she had more knick knacks she knew she would have tossed and broken them with anger. Since she had no small things, she picked up her chair and threw it at the wall. After the furniture hit the wall it tumbled to the ground and broke. She balled up her fists and yelled an extended, angry animal sound releasing everything she felt.

When she was done, she was panting, and dropped to the floor. She thought she was tired, but the rage began to burn in her stomach again. Why would Eri go on a mission like that? Atsumi felt another wave of tears but refused to cry. She grabbed the desk in a growling rage and flipped it over. A few spare papers and a couple of pencils flung to the ground as the desk clattered to a stop. She grabbed her traditional futon from the floor and flung it behind her. Still the tears wanted to erupt.

She looked around her room and just collapsed on the futon, panting, face red, angry, and giving into her tears. She flattened out the bed and took a few deep breaths while her body betrayed her with it's tears. They streamed down her face and she just couldn't stop. Thankfully, she fell asleep, too exhausted to think.

Later that evening, Tashi picked out a proper kimono for the evening and made her hair up in a traditional court style with only a single comb. She walked to the Kuchiki estate and met no resistance at the gate. She walked around, knowing he was probably still writing in his log. The sun had set. She went to his study nodding to servants she recognized on the way. She bowed outside the doors of her study and a servant slid the door open for her. "Sire, I'm sorry for interrupting. Please excuse my rudeness."

Kuchiki's pen dropped in his inkwell again and he said "I will be done there shortly. Please make yourself comfortable. My servants have been instructed to tend to your needs."

"Yes, my lord."

The door closed again and she was led to the room in which they would dine. She admired the ikebana display and had some tea. Peace was settling back into her heart. He joined her shortly, as promised and greeted her with a smile. With his smile she wondered if what Atsumi had said was true. Would he ask her to marry him? They greeted each other and he commented on the flowers. He expressed his sympathies and pledged his support for her and Atsumi after the passing of their brave friend. Tashi appreciated the sentiment and thanked him. She stepped in close to him and leaned on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his lips on the top of her head, smelling her hair and soothing her pain.

After a few moments Tashi recalled the room was lined with servants and she no longer wanted their simple intimacy on display. She also didn't want to dwell on her sorrow, but wanted to enjoy his company and his presence. She had found a healing in Atsumi's determination and didn't yet want to go soft. Byakuya sensed her reluctance and let her go. They sat at the table prepared for them.

Their conversation was winding, but pleasant and the food began to come. It was a keiseki dinner and they talked of many things. She made him chuckle and thought she felt a little tipsy. The multiple courses made up for it and all too soon they were enjoying desert. Each were served a simple citrus fruit. "Tashi-san, this evening was wonderfully pleasant."

"Yes! It was" she said sincerely. "Thank you for having me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the enjoyment, but here is something important I need to discuss."

Tashi merely tilted her head in response but her mind began tick faster. _It's not what Atsumi thought afterall…_

"I have been a widower for some time. After giving in to the passions of my youth and paying dearly for it I yearned for a more mature companionship."

 _It IS what Atsumi thought!_

"Yet I find myself beset with problems. There are portions of my domain which are in near chaos and ruin. Soul Society has been rocked by continuous conflict over the years…"

 _Maybe not…Where's this going?_

"That is why I am asking this of you. I would like nothing more than to bring you back to this estate, as my wife."

Tashi gasped but held her tongue. _I guess he can't really ask my family as I have been disowned. Is this how commoners become engaged? By asking me, directly?_

Byakuya added "But, again, I ask you to return to your domain and reclaim your lands."

"SIRE!" Tashi nearly dropped her tea. She hadn't even thought of going back for years. This was also a most unconventional proposal. Tashi had always assumed she would receive word of her marriage through a go between. _I had hoped for some joyful news, but…this again._

Years earlier when Tashi had abandoned a young man of poor character, Yukimaru Satsuna, at the alter. She knew the arranged marriage with Yukimaru would be bad for her family and did not want it to take place. Her family disowned her, she left the safety of the Seireitei, and missed graduating from the Shin-o Academy. She spent a rough year learning firsthand about the dark side of Soul Society and had to do unpleasant things to stay alive. On the upside she sharpened her Shinigami skills in the real world and discovered her shikai. When she returned to the Seireitei to graduate with the next class she returned stronger than ever.

Despite his hidden joy at her return, Byakuya asked her to reclaim her position in the Touchi clan by returning to her parents' ancestral home. The rumor was that Yukimaru was going to be adopted and become the heir apparent. Byakuya too knew this would be troublesome and would add to the burden of his domain. He had said she needed to do so when she was ready. Tashi decided against it, and tried to forget he had ever made the request.

Byakuya said "It is the only way I can take you as my wife and reduce the amount of conflict which beseeches the noble families. I ask you to make your decision within 3 days, before the 3rd sunset. That is, not including this evening."

Tashi sat stunned. _How am I to do such a thing? How could I have time to be his wife if I had to claim my lands? Yukimaru is sure to be deeply entrenched in the politics by now. I guess I would have to approach indirectly at first. I'll have to wait—maybe not._

Byakuya eyed the woman he loved and said "From the expression on your face I assume you have made a preliminary choice?"

Tashi's face was scrunched up in concentration. It was a face she often made when working out a plan of action. "My lord, I don't need my three days. I'm ready to answer now." She thought of Atsumi's fervent resolve about getting the beast that killed Eri. She thought of Yukimaru as another beast. _I'm going to get that fucker._


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Atsumi woke up, and looked at the mess her room was in. It didn't take too long to set it straight again, wash up and head to the practice room. She entered, scooped up a solid bokken and picked her first victim. Atsumi was generally energetic in the morning and chose her first sparring partner. With one half hearted parry and a one solid smack, she had to look around for the next sparring partner. The second was done almost as quickly as the next. She stalked back and forth, sullen, angry, like a lone wolf. Everyone was busy. The weaker ones tried to avoid her, but she decided to take on two at a time, and won. She was running on pure rage and it made her strong.

She fought wildly, and erratically, even for her. She didn't express much, but her eyes were not the bright and eager window to her soul they normally were. They were glaring, and a bit crazed.

Ikkaku stepped forward and said, a bit of caution in his voice "Oii, we never got to spar that day. You got hit by captain instead. Why don't we pick up where we-" she swiped her bokken at him and he was almost immediately sorry he said anything. Everyone stopped to watch. Atsumi grunted with every movement, appearing almost possessed, baring her teeth grimly. She pulled a tricky sophisticated maneuver that wreaked of the sparring she did with her noble friend and disarmed Ikkaku. The bokken flung across the room end over end and he quickly spotted much closer by. Atsumi's deadly practice sword was already heading toward him again. He swiftly brought up the new sword and was glad he was fast enough. He felt the impact and knew he would've been sent off to the 4th squad buildings had he received a direct hit. There was no time for trash talk. Atsumi's eyes went wild and with one last savage hit she yet again disarmed Ikkaku by breaking his hand. He was blinded for a moment with pain and thought the last thing he was going to see was the end of Atsumi's bokken smashing into his skull. The well-worn practice blade came down, but made a sharp turn to the side avoiding his face and smashing into the wall.

Atsumi then focused her wrath on the wall, repeatedly slashing the old surface over and over and over. Her bokken snapped in half and she let the end fall to the floor. Yamichika dragged Ikkaku away from Atsumi while she was distracted stabbing the wall with the jagged end of the the broken bokken. She screamed with each strike and one last stab found a wall post and she finally jabbed the broken piece into the wall.

She stood back, punched a hole in the sheetrock. She then realized how quiet it was. Panting, she turned around and the entire room was looking at her. Some of the men were nervous, others curious, but most simply stunned. Atsumi was an enthusiastic, strong fighter they had come to know for a good workout in the morning. She was a clever swordswoman and hard to intimidate, if at all. But on this morning she was a monster. They didn't know what had happened or what made her so dark, but she went from challenging sparring partner to truly frightening overnight.

Zaraki stood in the back, and caught her eye. He jerked his head to imply she should follow and walked out. She followed him to his office. Her tears were being held at bay as she settled into a chair across from him. "What the fuck was that?" he asked bluntly.

"What?" she said not wanting to talk about the death of her friend. Atsumi looked at the floor.

"You're a psycho today" he said, not used to having conversations about feelings.

Atsumi noted Yachiru was not in the room. "I ain't gonna hurt anyone" she mumbled not believing herself.

"HAH!" he was genuinely amused. Then annoyed. "Then why are you here!?"

"I meant-" she started loud "no more than necessary" she finished more quietly, obviously ashamed of her behavior.

"What's making you…" he guestured with his hand instead of using his words. "…Some kinda…lady thing?"

"WHAT NO!" she snapped. "MY…"She bit her lip when feelings began to bubble up again. She took a deep breath and drew in some energy to calm herself. "My friend. She died. She…she's gone."

"Eh? Who?" he said.

"Pigtails."

"Ah" he nodded. "How? Accident?"

"Nah, she…Don't you know?" asked Atsumi. "She went on some secret mission she shouldn't've."

"Hm. Sometimes I drift in an' out."

Atsumi's the hurt was apparent momentarily before he observed it morph into rage.

"Oi" he said "Don't do that. I don't want to fuck up my office with my sword" he barked.

"Do what?" she asked with gritted teeth.

He signed. "If yer sad, go be sad. Don't go destroying the walls, and what the fuck were you doing last night? Your neighbors were trying to have a party, but you were too loud."

"I'm angry."

"Look, if we settle this with swords I'm just going to kill you. I'm trying to do this _captain_ thing instead. I got a bad review last quarter."

Atsumi felt the tears welling up and began to breath heavily. "Like this, what are you doing what is this? You're sure it's not a lady thing?"

"NO! She shouldn'ta died"she stood. She put a hand on his desk and leaned forward, and yelled "IT SHOULDA BEEN ME!" she blurted. She flopped back, deflated. "Ain't no one gonna miss me. Her? Everybody will. I will."

Zaraki nodded. "Mn." They were quiet a moment. "Nah. You know that's not true" he said serious,and correct. He looked away also and said "Yachiru would be sad. I ain't got no tolerance for things that maker her sad. Who will put Ikkaku and Yamichika in check when their heads get too big. When Ikkaku and Yamichika talk big, but don't have time for paperwork or, when Ikkaku and Yamichika get involved with a game with Ichigo and don't do their command duties, who else is doing that? I don't have the time."

Atsumi's eyes returned to the bright young woman everyone recognized. _I thought no one knew I did all that shit. He knows. He sees!_ She nodded and bit her bottom lip. Returning to herself for a moment she crossed her arms and mumbled "I told Tashi that we're gonna get that fucker, though. Wherever it is. We're gonna get it." She was soothed by her own words.

"Tashi?"

"Nutcracker" she clarified.

"Ah" he nodded knowing who Tashi was now. "She's a captain now. You'd better get it first. I don't want to hear about you takin' orders from some squishy princess type."

This made Atsumi smirk and snort. "If I see it, it's mine" she said gravely. "But Tashi can help. She's soft and girly, but she's good in a pinch."

This made Zaraki chuckle and he stood, grabbing his crotch "Telling me not to corner her? Hahahaha!"

Atsumi laughed too, not offended by his coarse humor.

He sat again sensing the conversation wasn't over. Atsumi nodded. Her eyes returned to the floor. "I'll fix the wall. I just…that rage gets me sometimes, ya know? It's my default setting or something."

"Mn" he nodded. "Don't fight it. It's kept you alive. Inner peace is over rated. I don't feel alive like I do when I've just made a good solid cut."

She got a far away look, thinking about her past. "Yeah. It's just something that's saved me from everything. I don't have to explain to you how rough it can get out there. When I was threatened if I cried for help or got weepy I woulda died. I had to just rage to survive. An' I ain't even had a sword til I got here."

This made Zaraki's eyebrows jump. They were from the same district and he did indeed understand how rage kept him alive, but at least he had a sword. "How did you cut?" he asked, confused how she could have existed without one.

"I used whatever I had. A plank, an old piece a rope. I didn't just cut. I had lotsa options that way."

Zaraki tilted his head, curious about what she meant. She said "This one time, I was sittin' next to this guy who was eatin' some chicken. He started getting' gross with me. I couldn'ta been even 100 at the time. He was a sicko cuz I was just a girl. And while he was flappin' his dick at me I grabbed some bones off his plate, jumped on him, and dug out his eyes."

Zaraki laughed harder than Atsumi had ever heard. Atsumi chuckled, not at her story, but at the enigma of her captain. _Maybe he ain't so complex. Maybe he is. I just can't tell._

He sighed to a stop. "Don't worry about the wall. You won that match fair and square. Not like some quibbling, weepy little shit. Ikkaku lost. He'll fix it."

"Okay" said Atsumi unwilling to argue for work or a punishment. She did win the fight that Ikkaku picked. "I'll try to keep my rage in check" she said trying to figure out what she was going to learn from all this.

"Nah" he shook his head "It's fine you used rage, that's fine, just don't let it make you erratic. That's something else." He pointed at her "You were able to focus today, but in the future you may not be so lucky. Rage is fine as long as you're focused."

Atsumi felt his words to be true and nodded while she took them in. It was rare that Zaraki Kenpachi shared battle wisdom so she was deeply honored he did so with her. She returned to her room and the need to cry had passed. She was sad, but somewhat peaceful. Atsumi was a restless soul and would never be truly at peace, but she liked it that way. She was always challenged, and always winning those challenges. She was ready to rage on.

The next morning Tashi packed a small bag and left her squad building. Her vice captain took up a few paces behind her and she halted. "Where I am going is to address personal business, Fukutaicho. You are not obligated to serve."

She heard from behind her "You are my Captain. I will do everything I can to ensure your safety, wellbeing, and to support your mission."

Tashi sighed. "As you wish" and she entered a palanquin along with Hisagi Shuhei and they headed west to her ancestral home.

The next day Tashi walked up to the gate of her old home with only her vice captain behind her. The two guards at the gate were from Yukimaru's new regime and didn't recognize her on sight. The saw her white cloak and knew what she was. "Captain, please, halt" they said and crossed spears across the path.

She said "Can I not visit my own home?" she said calmly knowing where this was going.

With confidence the first guard said "I'm sorry madam captain, but we cannot allow you to pass without the permission of the lord Yukimaru."

Tashi said "I wrote him and told him I was coming here on this day. Please let him know I have arrived."

The second guard explained "We have a confirmed list of visitors ma'am and you are not one of them."

Tahsi sighed and Shuhei advanced. After a brief skirmish, hardly worth describing, Tashi made it through the front gate. She used kidou to fry the doorknob on the front door and entered. She walked through the entrance and Shuhei disarmed three more guards in a flash. Tashi walked past a few maids who recognized her and ran off into different wings of the house. Tashi suspected they were heading to tell her parents and Yukimaru. Her ex fiancé had come to live there after she rejected him at the altar. Byakuya told Tashi before she left that his advisors said Yukimaru was named, but not legally confirmed, as the heir to the Touichi fortune. She could still retake the estate and the family treasures by whatever means necessary. Tashi heard a commotion of sorts coming from the tea room where she had previously entertained Ukitake and Renji years earlier.

Hisagi was silent impressed by the vastness of the home. Tashi and her vice captain went to investigate the noise and found Yukimaru sitting in a chair with a toy crown on his head. He held a chalice and appeared to be entertaining a variety of women and men. He had grown into a strong handsome young man, but his drunkenness was most unappealing. There was a long table set up with a bounty of food. The room was a large round room with an impressive dome. There were several floor to ceiling windows draped with a thick luxurious crimson fabric. The walls were covered in elaborate molding, some of which was gilded.

Yukimaru finished tickling the neck of a busty blonde woman at his side and then saw Tashi. He blinked in disbelief and called for his guards. No one came.

"Tashi!" he said with fake enthusiasm. "Have you come to join the party?" He gestured to the food and she could tell he was drunk as he stumbled to his feet, and she did not answer him. He stood from his chair and backed up as Tashi advanced, her eyes like cutting into him like a scythe. At the sight of the grave captain the half drunken party goers scrambled out of the room, in a flurry of more lace and shimmering fabrics Hisagi had ever seen, abandoning the lord they professed loyalty to a few minutes earlier.

Yukimaru continued to back away until he felt the wall behind him and shook with fear. There was a captain of the Gotei 13 in front of him who did not look pleased. Then he smirked and began to laugh. "Tashi. You're cute when you're angry. You couldn't hurt a fly." He found some confidence. He slapped the center of a rectangular shape camouflaged with gilded molding and out shot his own Zanpkatuou. He drew his sword form the sheath and said "You want this throne? Bring it on, you bitch!" Tashi didn't even draw her sword. "I left the Gotei because I had bigger fish to fry. I can't believe they took some little princess as a captain. Their standards must've fallen quite low."

Tashi took a deep breath without blinking to remind herself he was only trying to antagonize her. Tashi's Vice Captain stood loyally behind her, unmoved, knowing his Captain was certainly going to win. Yukimaru glared down past the end of his blade at his target. Tashi had yet to unsheathe her sword and merely flared her powerful reiatsu causing a controlled, but powerful blast of energy to pinned Yukimaru to the wall.

Shuhei wisely erected a barrier to protect himself and watched as his captain immobilize her opponent without even drawing her sword. The force of the pressure railed against Yukimaru and rippled the flesh on his face. Chairs and side tables nearby were flung off crashing to the ground. Yukimaru was reluctant to release his sword, but soon enough it was peeled away from his hand and flung across the room where he was unable to summon his shikai.

When Yuki's sword was torn out of his hand his eyes were redirected from his weapon to his opponent. He was staring at Tashi and the whirlwind of energy that swirled around her. Her hair tie burst and her long black hair swirled upward and out. His memory was flooded of images of her blushing, and turning away, deflecting compliments, and saying she was sorry. He didn't recognize the woman who was standing before him. Her eyes were clouded over in a golden light and there was nothing apologetic about her.

She suddenly restrained her reiatsu again, and he collapsed on the floor. She took a few steps towards him and said "Get out. Never come back."

Yuki looked up at her as he pushed himself up from the floor. He was out of breath, but not out of disdain. "You think I'm going to just get up and-"

With the precision of a razor Tashi cut him off and calmly explained "Before you threaten a captain of the Gotei 13, let me finish my thought. If you do not leave I will kill you. If you return I will kill you. If you shame yourself by stepping in my family's lands again I will kill you."

Yukimaru then made a foolish run for his sword instead of the door, but Tashi beat him to it with a blast of chantless kidou. The strike was a direct hit on his flank and he was knocked down again and screamed in pain. His side had been badly burned. Hisagi took a step back shocked at the flesh wound apparent on Yuki's side. It stretched hip to arm pit and was smoking, and bleeding profusely. His Captain didn't flinch at the sight of her opponent's wound, nor seemed bothered by his screaming nor writhing.

Tashi approached and said "I warned you." She knelt down next him and stroked his face. "I am here to relcaim what is mine and to save my family's legacy." Tashi approached her victim "Sh, shh" she cooed, extending her hand towards him. Yuki stopped screaming, but coughed up some blood. She continued to say "shh, shh" and touched his head gently, stroking his hair.

He seemed calm and she appeared to relieve his suffering. Then, her touch became unexpectedly intense and she pressed the palm of her hand over one of his eyes. Hisagi looked away, but heard the chant, and the distinct sound of cracking bone and slap of blood on the marble floor. When Hisagi opened his eyes again he saw what remained of Yukimaru and his Captain's hand covered in her enemy's blood.

A woman who had gone unnoticed screamed hysterically from the corner of the room. She was fearful of Tashi and afraid now that the man who had promised to protect her was dead. Tashi approached the woman and Hisagi trailed behind her.

The woman began to scream "GET AWAY! GET AWAY! YOU MURDERED HIM! GUARDS!" The woman then got up, but she was dressed in formal western garb and began to hyperventilate in her corset. It didn't' stop her from throwing whatever random decoration she came across at Tashi.

Tashi calmly asked the woman "Please, halt. Please stop. Tell me who you are."

"I was to be his WIFE!" She heaved, between gasps. She wore a satin blue dress, with gold trim and gilded buttons. These were similar to the Touichi family colors. Her golden curls tumbled over her shoulders, and framed her bust that bounced trying to gasp for air. The sight made Hisagi blush deeply. The woman rested her hands on the wall behind her, and leaned forward defensively.

The woman's words made Tashi pause. She was to hold that role at one point. She looked the woman up and down and realized she was lied to from the beginning. She pitied the woman who had garish low class tastes, and an accent which revealed she was not educated like an aristocrat, no less a woman to marry a lordship fit for the size and stature of the Touichi estates. Tashi sighed as she watched the woman lose strength, gasping for air, fall to the ground again, and pass out.

Hisagi was not from the west and not familiar with how women of the area wore corsets under their dresses. To him the woman simply passed out from fear of his tremendous captain. Tashi turned to her Vice Captain and ordered "She has only fainted. Please tie her hands behind her and sit her up."

"Yes! Touichi-taicho!" he immediately responded.

As Hisagi got to work Tashi looked around the dining room and while memories from her child and young adulthood flitted through her mind she walked over to a large tureen filled with water and began to rinse her hands. She further stated "I will have to round up Yuki's supporters here and I will have to decide what to do with them." She looked at Hisagi who finished his task and awaited further orders while she shook her hands dry. She looked him in the eye and said "Vice Captain, I appreciate your support more than you can know, but, again, I have to be clear this is all personal business I am on and you are under absolutely no obligation to follow my orders."

Hisagi stood up and said "You are my Captain and regardless if it's on the battlefield, in the office, or on your personal time, I am your Vice Captain. I am your most ardent and loyal supporter."

Tashi eyed him and saw him in a new light. "Well then, if we're here on personal business you'll have to drop Captain and call my only by my name." She smiled knowing it would be awkward for him.

"Are you…" he couldn't tell if she were joking or not.

"I'm serious Hisagi-san. I don't' want you getting in trouble with the Gotei should something here go terribly wrong."

He glanced at Yuki's remains. "I hate to speak out of turn Cap-Touichi-sama, but" he looked back at her and she encouraged more words with a nod "…but…have you already done something illegal?"

She grimaced and shrugged "Ironically no. I am a noble and everything I do is in defense of my family and the people who live on my lands. This includes ending lives of those who threaten it. Kuchiki reports say my father is too incapacitated, and I know my mother was never much use in practical matters. My elder brother passed away years ago, so it falls to me, legally." Tashi looked at the room, sadness softening her face slightly. "Kuchiki-sama told me they never made my disowning official. No paperwork. Nothing could be found in the archives."

Hisagi nodded.

She looked back to him, her determination renewed "Let's move on from here. My parents can't be far."

Tashi walked through the palace and Hisagi kept his awe of the large marble structures, gilded surfaces, and elaborate furniture and artwork on the walls. His Captain was from a world of wealth and privilege he never even knew existed. Tashi glided up the stairs in front of him and he marveled at how evenly she moved up the stairs. Without a bounce in her step she appeared like a floating ghost.

Wandering through more halls he could see the home had been somewhat neglected. There were a few cobwebs, some dusty tapestries, and some dirt on the floors in the corners. They came to a hallway of windows which vaulted a few stories high. Tashi barely noticed, but Hisagi stole a glance upward. The view shocked him. He could see the rest of the home which was hidden in a valley out of sight from the entrance. She was from a rural family, but certainly noble. He refocused when he heard Tashi say "Governess Umeko!"

A tall, aged woman, with aristocratic features stood, shocked in the hallway. The elderly woman raised a hand to her lace covered throat and said "Tashi, how did you know?"

Hisagi realized this part of the house was so far away from the fight they had in the dining room that this old woman probably had no idea what just happened. Umeko noticed Hisagi Shuhei standing behind her and angrily said "Do you never shrink from shaming your family? Is this the type of riff raff into this esteemed-"

"Are my parents in their apartments?" Tashi cut off her old governess with sharp words and authority she had earned in the Seireitei.

The elderly governess gasped at the impudence of her old ward. A cruel smirk stretched her mouth. "You don't know."

Hisagi watched the women carefully and heard Tashi say "No, obviously I don't."

"Well, then let me be the first to extend my condolences about your father" she said, with controlled, but genuine sympathy.

Tashi took a subtle deep breath, but did not provide any satisfaction to the governess by showing emotion on her face. "I see. Thank you for your sympathies." Tashi glided past, into a set of double doors and the governess lingered in the hallway. Hisagi remained behind.

Tashi entered the series of darkened rooms to her father's bed chamber. The enormous oaken four post bed sat against the door side wall. She walked in and saw her mother weeping at the food of the king sized monstrosity which dominated the room. The Navy velvet drapes which hung around the bed were pulled back and she saw her father's elderly corpse laying fully dressed in his dress uniform on top of the navy blankets. The wake was over and a funeral would have to be arranged.

"Mother?" peeped Tashi, her eyes still on the lifeless body which once contained her father.

Tashi's mother looked up, dazed and teary eyed. She hardly believed her own eyes that her daughter had returned. "Ta..Tashi?"

Tashi approached her mother and gave her a hug. Just as Tashi had matured into a grown woman while away her parents had aged into elderly nobles. Her mother's cheeks were sunken and her hair had gone grey. She was still surprisingly pleasant looking, but it didn't matter to Tashi. She kept looking at her father. "He has been waked already, mother?"

Her mother nodded. "I tried to write to you, but…I didn't know how to say it or if you'd come. We all parted on such awful terms. He missed you dear, all the way up until the end."

Tashi looked at his ornate bed stand, and it's dark, heavy, antique wooden lion paw feet. On the top were pictures in ancient family heirloom frames. There was a photo of her there, of her and her brother when they were little kids. She remembered taking the photo and smiling for the camera. The world was so big but she was happy and safe. Everyone promised to take care of her and she had no idea that one day it would be her duty to take care of everyone else.

"Mother" she said "Yukimaru is gone. I just…dispatched him."

Her mother raised her head in a panic "Who will take care of us?" she snapped nearly hysterical. "Who will protect us from foreign invaders? How are we to survive!" The old woman stood up in her heavy black mourning clothes and threw her hands up, still clinging onto her black handkerchief "Send for him immediately! We're more vulnerable now than ever!"

Tashi stood and backed off. She said "I cannot bring him back from where I have sent him, mother, and there is no need." She turned around to leave, the captain's cloak and her division's number prominently displayed on her back. "I will run the family, and I will protect what is ours." She left the room and her mother confused how her meek daughter could possibly fill a man's shoes.

Tashi left her father's bedroom with no desire to talk to a corpse and ignored her governess as she headed down the hallway, Hisagi picked up right behind her. "First thing, Hisagi-san, is that we must be certain that the mess from the scuffle with Yukimaru is cleaned up."

Tashi sent a page waiting nearby assemble all the servants for a meeting in the main kitchen. Tashi walked with purpose down a number of hallways deeper and deeper into the castle. She and her vice captain passed the occasional confused maid, or surprised butler or footman and Tashi requested the windows be opened and the light be let into the hallway. "I hate dust and dark and refuse to live in it" she mumbled. The spring air rushed in, flapping some of the curtains and allowing the light to once again pour in the various windows.

Hisagi had never seen a home so opulent and eclectic. The palace had been constructed over different millennia and he was amazed at the strange details and how beautifully they all came together. The windows themselves were different section to section. He felt as though he were walking back in time as he followed her. They had come from a traditional western style palace with new insulated, but spectacular automated floor to ceiling windows, down into an ancient part of the home. They walked past smaller windows with heavy leads lined panes, and then he noticed the walls changing materials. Upstairs in the personal apartments the walls were solid sheetrock, perhaps, with moldings and clean wainscoting. The walls became rougher and of more natural materials the deeper they went.

Closer to the center of the palace, where Hisagi suspected was the oldest part of the structure, the windows were not all able to be opened. They were mostly lead lined rainbow plate glass. They depicted scenes from history, possibly his captain's ancestors, and various tales which may or may not have been divine in nature. The uninsulated walls were covered with tapestries and old torch holders dotted the hallways. _This place is ancient indeed._ He looked at his captain's back and thought _No wonder she was so married to tradition. I can't imagine having the responsibility of continuing a history with such deep long lineage._ Byakuya Kuchiki flashed in his mind and he nodded to himself understanding why his captain and Kuchiki-taicho were rumored to be romantic partners. _Who else could they both identify with? I always assumed pairings like theirs were only about maintaining money and regional power. But who else could they look to for personal understanding and support?_

They passed a series of framed documents and a large painting of a waterfall. Three handwritten pages on old parchment hung on each side of a massive painting of the Touichi waterfalls. He had heard about them, but had not thought to find them until that moment. _I'll have to see them before we leave._

"Here we are" said Tashi, quietly. She turned to Hisagi and said "I'm going to call all of the servants still in the house to the kitchen. I am going to separate the Yukimaru supporters from the original servants I remember and know. I will deliver the news to them about his fate, ask for volunteers to help clean it up, though I suspect some of the groundskeepers will reluctantly agree to the task. As for the body we will likely have to wait a few hours for the appropriate people to come and collect it."

"Appropriate people?" Hisagi asked.

"Yes. There are people here who specialize in handling the dead. I want to send his body home to his family."

Hisagi's eyes widened. "That will incite a response, no?"

Tashi nodded. "It will. It is also in line with etiquette."

Hisagi thought ahead. "What will we do? Who will come to our aid? Do you have a standing army here? That would take time to mobilize, and how do we know if they were brought under Yukimaru-sama's banner?"

"We don't have to worry about that" said Tashi, solemnly. "If it comes to a battle, I will handle it" she said with finality. She turned and walked down a few stone steps towards a large oaken door with a heavy old handle.

"But what if it's an entire army?" asked Hisagi, feeling increasingly alarmed at his captain's actions and their consequences. He looked down at his captain, at her petite frame and large eyes. _Does she not understand the predicament here? Yukimaru-sama's family was large and powerful. They'll undoubtedly send an army after us! They'll take her and kill her, or worse!_ he thought.

Tashi turned and looked up at her panicked Vice Captain and with a bit of ice in her voice she said "I said I will handle it."

The meeting in the kitchen went much smoother than Hisagi had imagined. The news of Yukimaru's demise had already spread and most of his supporters had already fled. There were a handful of them still willing to stay at their post. Tashi was suspicious of them, but felt no need to send them on their way as of yet. They would have to prove their loyalty, but if they did they and their families may be promoted to service families instead of just peasant servants. They would then be granted land and titles, however humble. The Toucihi clan had a number of service families that supported them and the loyal partnerships were historic and important to the cohesiveness of the province.

Tashi realized that the people who traditionally handled death and dead things were on hand due to her own father's passing and could swiftly dress Yukimaru's body and send him with the ceremony befitting an aristocrat back to his Satsuna palace.

It took only a day for a response via writing to come to Tashi's hands. The next night she sat in a familiar family room in her father's old chair looking at the communication in her hand. The paper was an old parchment. Using this material was traditional and symbolic.

Hisagi-san leaned against a stone wall with his arms crossed, resting one foot on the wall behind him. He contentedly watched over his captain and her mother. Tashi's mother worked on needlework and prattled on about the latest engagements and probed Tashi about her success with finding a suitor. Tashi ignored her mother's questions and sat back in the large rawhide chair next to an enormous hearth. The fireplace must have heated half the wing they were in. Two attendants stoked and calmed the flames to keep the room at the perfect temperature, sending heat via ducts to surrounding rooms.

Hisagi leaned back and looked at the room and realized _It's probably the first room of the castle. This hearth is large enough to fit an entire cow inside, maybe two._ He imagined a long wooden table he had seen in history books about the area and thrushes on the floor. There were large furry blankets folded as neatly as they could be in the corner and it sparked a string of images of an entire family sleeping on straw mats with animal skin blankets together in the room. The wall, as it seemed every wall in her home, had a few more modest portraits, but here the portraits also had artifacts displayed nearby. Scattered about underneath and next to the portraits were a few unwieldy broadswords constructed for one destructive swipe rather than the prolonged battle his lithe zanpaktuo afforded. A gorey looking mace and wooden shield sat on a wooden platform underneath a portrait depicting the original grizzled owner. Hisagi looked at the size of the shield and then at the size of the shield in the picture compared to the man holding it and thought perhaps Tashi was descended from giants. His eyes took in the artifacts of her family history but his ears perked up when his captain spoke.

"The Satsuna clan will wage battle not only as vengeance against the loss of their eldest son, but to wrest away control and authority from my hands." She lifted her tiny feet up under her full skirt of the traditional western dress she had changed into. The action had made it even harder to believe little Tashi Touichi was descended from such brutal giants that hung in these portraits. Sounding somewhat disinterested she reads "They then go on to call me a spoiled girl-child who could hardly handle the responsibilities fitting of a mere lady nevertheless that of running the entirety of her family. With the lack of any direct male heirs I am hereby being told that if I do not marry a son of the Satsuna clan that they will raze the castle to the ground and make me pay with the indignities of a thousand men, or more." She grimaced and shook her head a little, as though they were mere children she didn't have time for.

"My gods, Tashi! You must accept their proposal at once! At this point you'd be lucky if you could marry a farm hand, nay, a farm animal! We can't lose everything! Everything this family has fought for!"

Tashi ignored her mother's fears and looked up at the largest portrait in the room, that of her most ancient relative. The founder of the Touichi clan stood with his beefy hands on his hips, standing proudly with an ermine cape, navy velvet fabrics and gold buttons. It was an unusual portrait as it was depicted with a night sky behind him. The stars were painted as yellow sparks and the moon had a face which smiled gently down on her greatest grandfather. The moonlight shown down on the battlefield the Satsuna's threatened to stand on and she absently said "I don't think that's necessary, mother." She got up from the chair and walked over to a thick glass window. She looked out on the field painted in the portrait and summoned Hisagi to her side with a polite wave of her hand. "That field there, it's only about a mile wide, isn't it?" she asked.

He ignored her question and said "Touichi-sama, I have to, regrettably concur with your mother. I will stand by you no matter what, but me and you against an army is a foolhardy plan."

Tashi looked at him shocked then shook her head. "Let's go outside" she said ignoring her mother gaping from over the back of her chair.

"Tashi! Get back here! At least let me give you some tips on how to entice your enemy!" she said, her voice old frail, and irrelevant to Tashi.

Tashi and Hisagi looked at the field of battle in the bright moonlight and then turned to face him. Hisagi saw her framed in a scene identical to that of her greatest grandfather's portrait, bathed in the light of a smiling moon. "It will be okay, Hisagi-san." She handed the parchment to one of the butlers who followed them outside and she said "Please respond I am prepared to face them in battle as soon as they can arrive."

The servant's face went white with fear, but he took the paper with a white gloved hand and nodded his understanding "Of course, Mistress" and left immediately to fulfill his duty. She turned again and looked up at the stars.

Two days later Tashi and Hisagi stood on a swell in the land between the Satsuna army and her ancestral home. Tashi's mother and governess along with the servants hid behind the heavy oaken door of the kitchen. The Satsuna army was comprised of men on their horses, a dozen lines of archers, and a mob of infantry men. They filled the opposite end of the battlefield to the brim.

Tashi approached on foot while Lord Satsuna and his two captains approached. They trotted up on horseback decked out in their ancestor's armor. She could hear their chuckles over the jangling of their swords and hardware. The vivid red lacquered armor of Lord Satsuna was impressive even without the traditional mask. The two similarly armored captains flanking his side were also smiling broadly and not wearing the ghostly gruesome masks which always bothered Tashi.

"Lord Satsuna" she said acknowledging him with a nod of her head.

The three men all laughed heartily. "Is this your surrender?"

Tashi giggled in her hand, like a little girl. "Oh no, Lord Satsuna. I'm giving you a chance to leave."

The captains nearly fell off their horses their laughter was so hard. Tashi did not respond.

Lord Satsuna lost patience. "Listen little girl, I have my entire army here. If you aren't going to be serious then I'll strike you down here and now."

The two junior officers stopped and looked at each other surprised at his harshness.

Tashi went ice cold and didn't back down, but rather looked deep into his eyes. "I will be waiting on that swell of land back there." She pointed back towards where Hisgai was standing. "If you don't leave, I guarantee each and everyone one of you will die today."

Lord Satsuna sat tall on his horse and sneered "You're making a mockery of a time-honored tradition of battle! I won't need an army to destroy a little girl and her boyfriend."

Tashi sighed, disappointed in Yukimaru's father. She mumbled "I see where Yukimaru learned his respect for women." She looked up and calmly said "As I said. I will be waiting on that hill over there."

Hisagi Shuhei watched his captain walk across the green grass up to the top of the small hill they stood on. He felt panic. He knew his Captain could handle herself, but he did not think they could take on an army all alone. "Tashi-sama! This is madness!" he said. He watched the three men on horseback return to their place of command behind the army.

She shook her head in agreement. "It certainly is. It's not something I want to do, but it is necessary." She walked forward signaling she was going to accept the challenge. "Hisagi, you may leave or you may stay. If you stay I ask you simply kneel at my side, here." She pointed with her left hand at the ground.

"No, Touichi-sama! I will fight by your side!" he barked.

She looked at him irritated that she had another man who didn't believe in her, and sternly said "No. Not this time. These are the only conditions I will allow."

Hisagi watched the lines of warriors and said "I can send a messenger back to Kuchiki-sama. He can send troops! This is madness!"

She yelled "Kneel or leave!" Frustrated he may die like a coward he took hesitant steps forward to her side, but kneeled. With warmth and understanding she said "Worry not, my loyal Vice Captain. I am capable."

The army saw it was only her and her foolish vice captain at her feet. Lord Satsuna laughed at the woman wearing white a white haori and her simple black shihakushou with no armor. He had not seen her since she was an apologetic girl well before the academy, and well before her time in Inuzuri, and well before the trials she faced as a Shinigami.

The infantry began to charge. "Taicho!" said Hisagi stunned Tashi was so calm while a wave of sheer violence closed in on them. The ground beneath their feet rumbled with the charging men. Hisagi could not imagine what it would be like once the cavalry and its armored horses would begin to charge towards them.

"Stay there, Hisagi" she snapped. She unsheathed her sword, dug her scabbard into the ground next to her, and raised the blade over her head in an unconventional horizontal posture.

He could hear some laughing amongst the cavalry and then the imprecise line of horses began to gallop towards them behind the infantry. The thundering hooves created a sound Hisagi could feel in his chest and then his bones. The vibration and shaking were terrible.

Hisagi looked at her form and saw it begin to glow a golden color. She confidently said "Ban-kai. Aite, Hidoi Tengoku!" ( _Open up terrible heaven_!). An inky black cloud appeared in the sky high above them over the battlefield.

Some of the charging horses faltered but the charge continued onward towards Tashi and Hisagi. The black ink spread outward and eventually down towards the horizon. Light from the sky faded to darkness blanketing the battlefield and lands well beyond it into darkness. Pin points of light began to pierce through the velvety blackness overhead. The golden light surrounding her shot into the sky. There were bolts of light firing off her blade into the sky where they burst and filled the darkness with what appeared to be brilliant sparkling stars.

The lights began to burn very bright, so brightly in fact it was blinding. In a flash the stars lit the field so fiercely that the army could not see and the soldiers became disoriented. The cavalry nearly trampled itself in the confusion. There was pandemonium as no one could see where they were headed only moments earlier. Some thought they had gone blind from the divine light. Others were fearful of divine forces. The stars began to shine brighter and brighter. Everyone, save Tashi, needed to shade this eyes from the glare of the white light pouring down from the sky with lifted arms.

Hisagi peered over his elbow as Captain Touichi slashed her sword down forcefully and precisely drawing down a dense thick shower of sparkling falling stars. The terrible fire of blinding light fell upon the battlefield in one fell swoop. After the wave of deadly destructive starlight singed the field with deadly fire, the remaining stars arched out of the sky down onto the ground like meteors. They crashed into the Earth and demolished what remained of the army. It was as though the heavens itself were attacking. Hisagi had to shield his eyes with his arm until the fatal lights ceased falling and burned out.

There had been a great cry of panic from the oncoming army, and then nothing. A great heat blast hurled a warm wind over him and his captain, but she stood firm. Hisagi instinctively reached out and clung to the scabbard she had dug into the dirt in front of him to prevent from being blown over. He stole a glance of his petite captain standing firm in the light and wind, the waves of heat and light ruffling her cloak and her hair, but not making her bow. Hisagi took cover at her side without shame.

After the relentless bombardment it had become quiet, the darkness faded, and the blue of the daytime sky reappeared. It was only midmorning and his captain had obliterated an entire army of highly trained battle-hardened warriors with a single swipe of her slender blade.

The field had been completely blackened. There was no debris, no bodies, no bones, no armor, nothing but sizzling scorched earth, the smoke of which was being gently carried away on a warm breeze. The army was no more. It had been smote by the great and terrible beauty of his Captain's Starlight Bankai.

He was shaking in the shadow of his captain. She looked down at him and in her tiny voice said "You can get up now if you like."

Instead of standing he put his other knee down and said "I apologize, Captain. I doubted you, and I apologize." He bowed to the ground, touching his forehead to the grass.

It was quiet and then he heard her giggle, like a girl from the academy. "I reached bankai many years ago, but for the same reasons as many others I didn't share it with many people. Just those closest to me." She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder "Vice Captain, please don't doubt me again. I dragged you out here with nothing to go on, but you should have asked me what myplan was, and not presume I had none."

He pressed his head further to the ground in shame.

Tashi said "Thank you for staying by my side."

He looked up in disbelief. Some movement caught his eye on the field which was mostly white ash ditches. He saw a couple soldiers run off into the surrounding woods "Captain!" he pointed.

She looked and said "Yes, it's fine. I want them to go and tell others. I want people to know I've returned and that I'm capable of fighting for my lands and people. "

"Who will lead their clan?" he asked, looking down at the empty field.

She pouted in thought "I don't know. I just killed the lord, all his subordinates, and his son. Maybe I'll take on their properties. I didn't think that far ahead" she shrugged and grimaced "I didn't think they'd come after me in such force." She shook her head. "I'll think about it tomorrow. There's probably a lot of widows and children who will now need looking after."

He stood and nodded uncertain how his captain would handle such fall out.

She said "They should not have come here. They should not have pressured the Touichis" and walked back towards her castle. "Come, Hisagi. I think I'd like some iced tea. I'm feeling a bit parched."

He took one last look at the white ashen field then followed his captain inside.

Back at the castle in the tea room a smattering of servants dotted the walls of the room. Earlier that day they had waited in quiet behind the heavy doors expecting a slaughter. A handful of the butlers and under butlers were convinced, like everyone else, that they would meet their gory end that day. The young men and boys decided they would go out in a blaze of glory and broke out of the room to the horror of the rest of the staff and ladies who were also in the kitchen. They ran out to the balcony where Hisagi and Tashi looked over the field two days earlier. They arrived just in time to see Tashi raise her sword, send lighting into the sky, and use her bankai.

After witnessing her power from a distance no one was in any doubt about who was now in charge of the estate. Tashi dabbed her mouth delicately with a cloth napkin and requested a hell butterfly. One in a gilded cage was brought to her and she sent word via the butterfly to Byakuya to inform him of the events of the last few days. HIsagi stood along the ornately decorated wall and while his captain sipped from her tea cup he admired the gilded molding on the walls. He eyed some larger than life portraits of her ancestors and some simply displayed metallic wallpapers which he was convinced were made with real gold threads. _Captain had mentioned her mother's family saved this castle with their wealth when her parents were wed with the dowry. I wonder what her mother's family's home is like. I can't imagine anything more opulent._

Tashi sat back and signed. She needed to tell Byakuya of the events over the last couple days. She placed her fingers in front of the creature in the cage and transmitted the images of the last few days to the bug who would share them directly with him. When finished the cage was carried off by servants to send the creature on its way out an enormous window.

Tashi moved to a richly appointed study down the hall in which her father used to work. Hard wood veined with darker brown swirls lined both the walls and floors. Royal blue velvet cushions and textiles littered the room. Golden yellow tassels and fleur de lis accented the furniture and dramatic drapery. Tashi ordered all the draperies be opened wide for daylight to pour in and opened most of the enormous ancient windows for fresh air.

Many of the servants had been dismissed when Yukimaru took over, and eventually he replaced them with his own. The day he was killed many of his servants left of their own accord. After the battle some had stayed with nowhere else to go, but Tashi dismissed them and asked they return to the Satsuna lands. When some refused she was forced to add under penalty of death. She could not trust Yuki's people and could not allow them to stay in her home. To her relief they all left.

The sunlight poured into the room and a warm breeze filtered through the dusty hallways. She had a moderate sized birdcage of hell butterflies trained and awaiting messages. Despite the insect messengers she was writing hand written letters to the surrounding families to not only announce her return, but asked they assist the orphans and widows of the Satsuna clan. The sheer number of Satsuna orphans and widows acted as a not so subtle nudge to the surrounding clans to not try the same actions as the Satsunas. The birds tweeted, the warm breeze blew over her shoulder, and she smiled at what she had accomplished.

Byakuya sat at his desk at home while the sun began to set. He wrote diligently of the days events in his family log, and then moved on to his personal journal. His door was open to the outside providing a brilliant view of his personal garden. He had passing thoughts and memories of his family there and though he missed them all he was comforted by their memories. The flutter of Tashi's hell butterfly's wings caught his eye and as it came towards him he reached out his arm and allowed the tiny creature to land on his finger. It transmitted the near unbelievable battle, her father's passing, but then the peaceful state she was in when she sent the message. She wanted him to come to her, but understood if his responsibilities held him at home.

The next morning Tashi was dressed in her people's traditional corseted dress in royal blue. Gold lace subtlety and tastefully adorned the boat neck style, and the edge of each layer of ruffles of her floor length hoop skirt.

She enjoyed breakfast with her Vice Captain who wore a top hat along with his signature sleeveless shihakushou. They sat at a small table in the tea room and Tashi had a laugh as she laid a white napkin on her deep blue taffeta skirt. "I am heartened by your embracing of my culture, Hisagi-san, but so you are aware, it is considered rude to wear a hat at the table" she smiled then giggled. He blushed and took it off.

Tashi nodded at servant who came and held the hat for him while they ate. "Where did you find the hat? You're more than welcome to it, of course" she asked.

He smiled "It was a gift from your mother" he said, cautiously.

Her eyebrows jumped. "That's…interesting."

"At first I wasn't going to accept, but then she said she would be insulted if I didn't take it."

Tashi nodded. "I think she's uncomfortable with Shinigami dress."

"She said it was a…a…" he swallowed, anxiously. "A thank you."

"That's nice" said Tashi absently, spooning yogurt into her mouth, while eying a newspaper laid on the side of the table. "For what? Your service to me?"

He cleared his throat. "She was under the mistaken assumption that…that I…"

Tashi looked up. Her interest in the article fading and her concern about her mother's ability to manipulate. "What?" asked Tashi inviting nothing less than the blunt truth.

"She couldn't believe you won the battle" he said and immediately followed with "I tried to explain. Repeatedly that I had nothing to do with any of it, but she-"

"I understand" said Tashi, cutting him off. She went back to her yogurt and the newspaper. "Doesn't matter."

He sighed, relieved.

A young woman came from the hallway and kneeled down next to Tashi who gave the girl her attention. "Milady, a Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is here."

"In the parlor?" Tashi dropped her spoon in her bowl. Hisagi was glad to see her face light up with happiness.

"Yes, ma'am" nodded the young lady.

Tashi stood and told Hisagi to enjoy his day as he sees fit. "I haven't seen the captain in some time and would like some personal time with him" she winked.

He blushed and nodded.

Tashi glided out of the room, down the hall and towards the parlor. Her gloved hands gently rested in the folds of her dress to guide the large bulk of fabric gracefully when she walked.

The captain stood next to a large narrow spring line window. He wore his captain's haori and familiar kenseikan. They greeted each other very formally: her with a curtsy, him with a bow. They spoke as captains about their work very briefly but their eyes never strayed from each other. Their prescribed formal words were automatically flowing and did not align with their strong attraction.

She invited him out to see the gardens where she had, years previously, entertained Ukitake-taicho and Renji trying to convince her mother she could go on a school trip.

The two captains walked down stone steps towards white wrought iron table and chairs. Tashi explained that it was perfectly alright for him to lean into the large ruffles of her skirt for practical reasons heading down the narrow stone steps. They passed a familiar wrought iron table set while he updated her on the goings on at his estate, and Rukia's well wishes that she sent along.

Tashi took off her gloves and slid her hand into his. His speech slowed distracted by the softness of her hands. She led him to a clearing along a dirt path beyond the sitting area. The area was open in a strangely perfect symmetrical way. He thought it odd until Tashi pointed out "This intersection is as ancient as the castle itself. If you look closely you can see the old petrified wooden trellis which was covered up by these huge vines. I know they look like trees, but they're actually vines. Many thousands of years old."

Byakuya admired the vines as thick and knurled as the trees deeper in the forest. They had grown so much they took over the structure creating a completely natural looking structure. Then he heard the sound of rushing water and felt a rumbling under his feet. She guided him down one of the four paths towards the sound. They popped out of the thick green canopy and looked out upon the most famous feature of the Touichi estate. It was one of the most famous natural features in all of Soul Society. They stood on a small balcony which jutted out over a deep rocky cavern across from a massive series of waterfalls that stretched as far as his eyes could see. It was as though there had been an ocean there at one point and the floor dropped out from underneath. The spray created large clouds of mist obscuring the river below and the thundering of the falls pounded his chest and ears. It was what the Touichi estate was truly famous for and what her family had been stewards of for so many millennia.

He held her close and she rested her head on his chest. He stroked her black hair noting it was casually held up by a few antique hair pins. He could freely stroke her head without worrying about ruing her hairdo. He smiled, exhilarated by the sights and sounds of nature. He brought his hand up again to stroke her silky hair and he brushed against her cheek. He thought he noted it was wet from the mist and then realized she was quaking in his arms. He lifted her chin and saw her tears. It wasn't the mist of the falls, but tears falling onto her round cheeks.

He guided her away from the thundering falls and when they were back in the intersection they halted and she continued crying. She wrapped her arms around him as her skirt billowed out behind and around them and she cried into his chest, comforted by the scent of koboku which she so associated with him. He gently cradled her and whispered, "Why do you cry? I might have from the beauty you just showed me."

"I'm sorry she whimpered. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin-"

He chuckled "Sh, no" he said his voice deep and calming.

She put her hands on his chest looked up at him and said "I…I killed them all. With, with just a swipe of my sword." She couldn't finish. She dropped her head and let her tears fall. "I didn't want to" she cried. "I, I didn't want to! I asked them to leave. Repeatedly! They just laughed."

He held her tightly and nodded, somewhat relieved. He sighed and said "Yes, I understand. This is another reason why there are many restrictions on bankai and why we try to use it sparingly. Your tears show you are responsible enough to handle the weapon. You are a good woman."

She calmed somewhat, glad she could confide in him and that he too understood the cost of taking life and the responsibility of wielding such great power. Her crying slowed to a stop and she closed her eyes, inhaled his scent, and gave him a squeeze. A playful hug.

She backed away, still holding his hand, and they walked back towards the castle. "Thank you" she whispered and he squeezed her hand.

"You did what you had to, Tashi-san. It is not always easy, but take heart, it is not always hard."

Later that afternoon Tashi closed the door to her personal bedchamber. Byakuya leaned in the doorway of her personal balcony gazing in the distance at the mist rising from the falls. He heard the click of the handle as she locked the door. He glanced back out her windows at the rolling hills and lush forest beyond her castle. He flinched when he felt her small hand touch his back and smiled when she peaked around his arm. He lifted his arm around her shoulder and held her. He noted the playful but seductive look in her eye which he had never seen, and found it very enticing. She pulled the hair pins out of her hair and allowed her long black hair to tumble down free and loose and long. It had grown significantly since the last time he had seen it down. It hung to the back of her knees.

"You look like an ancient princess" he said almost hypnotized by her.

He felt a bit more apprehension and glanced at the door. "It's locked" she said, then stepped back, away from him. His eyes followed her and she gripped his hand, gently tugging him towards her. She sat down on her bed and he followed her sitting next to her on the unfamiliar furniture. He tested the spring by bouncing a couple times when he sat. A look of confusion spread across his face and she laughed at him. She popped off her strange western shoes and crawled to the middle of the mattress. "Come here" she whispered.

He got up on his knees, dropping his sandals off and awkwardly crawled to the center of the mattress with her and they met, on their knees. She giggled at ever cool Byakuya momentarily being clumsy as he tried to find his balance on this strange contraption. Once he did she took his hands in hers and they kissed, deeply, and he pulled back, surprised albeit pleasantly at her eagerness.

He eyed her, questioningly. Hesitant. "I'm in your personal bedchambers. Is this not against your rules of etiquette?" he asked.

"This is my home. I am now the head of my family" she touched his face, and let her eyes linger on his mouth. "I make the rules." She looked back up into his grey eyes and they embraced again, shedding clothing in broad day light. They had been intimate under covers in the darkness of night, but never fully for Tashi's childish fears of breaking rules her family had set for her.

She felt his hands on her naked flesh and her confidence soared. _I'm not property to protect. I am a woman and I possess myself._ She gleefully broke her family's rules and took her own life in her hands. Byakuya was more than happy to oblige.


	5. Chapter 5

Eri's eyes fluttered open and her vision slowly came into focus. She blinked shortly recognizing where she was. She was warm and safe, at home. She sat up and was soon attended by a hooded, white clad servant. "My lady, your father had eagerly awaited your revival. Shall I update him on your awakening?"

Eri sighed, realizing she had indeed returned home, and to the exhausting and complex etiquette therein. "Yes, please. I will prepare to see him as soon as possible."

She was quickly dressed in courtly clothing of white robes and lace. She was then covered in golden jewelry befitting her status and a diadem was arranged on her head from which a large diamond hung right in the middle of her forehead. A white mesh veil was laid over her head that was weighed down with large jewels of exotic origin on each corner. It was pinned in place with two ornate golden hair pins shaped like feathers.

She walked alone down the enormous vaulted hallways of her home and then up the broad, wide steps to her father's throne room.

There, awaited her farther, the Spirit King. She knelt and waited for her farther to acknowledge her which he did eagerly and effusively. The Spirit King was not a mortal soul, and instead of speaking with his mouth or embracing her with his arms he sent his thoughts to her mind, and shored up her spirit power with his own divine essence. He stayed behind a thick gauze curtain to obscure his appearance to anyone who might stumble upon their meeting.

Eri heard _I love you child, and am overjoyed at your return. I was concerned the guards would not be quick enough to remove you from that situation and that my vision of your fate would have changed. Alas I worried for nothing. You have returned to me along with the boy Brigsby who is now to be your personal servant. He thought of protecting you over himself and I know I may trust him with your safety._

"Thank you, father, I will be a fair master to him." Her voice was subdued. She knew her thoughts were never a mystery to her father and allowed her feelings to flow freely. He read her thoughts. _The creature is still there, hurting good souls. I want to return and help them. I think I know how to fix it! If you unbound my spirit power I can purify it directly._

He replied to her _This is a creature of their own making and I must allow them to decide it's fate._

Her emotions made her cry outloud "Papa, please allow me to return!"

 _No, my precious daughter. Thou asked for your sojourn and I allowed it. I will not allow you to endanger yourself again._

Accepting that she would not win the argument that day, she put her desire to return to Soul Society behind her and decided, for the time being, to bask in the warmth of her father's divine love. She struggled to keep track of time, but managed successfully to do so. Communing with her father could easily disorient the weak, but she was not. When they were done she took a seat in the spire on her portion of the castle and gazed down to the Seireitei with her mind's eye.

She watched her friends down in Soul Society and smirked at their physical cares. She was saddened to watch Tashi and Atsumi grieve for her _. I must return to them._

Her father said this was her world and where she belonged. She folded her hands on her lap and waited. She felt, someday, she would be called upon to act on something, have the chance to see her friends again. Until then, she would wait.

 _I never know what my father has planned, but that is all the more reason I should fight to return_ she thought.

Tashi and Byakuya returned to the Seireitei together. They took the long trip in a palanquin and arrived back in a wide open courtyard close to neither Tashi's barracks not the Kuchiki mansion. Tashi thought it odd, but stepped down out of the palanquin and saw Byakuya's advisors standing there waiting. She couldn't help but smile at them and they bowed in response. She hardly noticed when Hisagi exited behind her and Byakuya and bowed to them both then disappeared into the crowd.

Byakuya bowed his head and walked forward to speak briefly with his advisors. After their greetings the advisors filed into the palanquin, each bowing to her as they passed.

"Where are they off to, if I may ask?" she half wondered. Byakuya turned and with a small sweep of his hand wordlessly invited her with him. "I am sending them to the Touichi estate."

"Huh?"

"They need to go and speak with your mother."

"Oh?" she gasped, too afraid to acknowledge what it meant.

"You have fulfilled your end of the bargain. I admit, my actions appeared cold and perhaps uncaring. I asked it of you because I had faith in your ability to do this. You, Tashi, have proven the strength of the Touichi clan. Not your father, not your brother. You. With your family's lands under control they can be watched over by a steward you appoint, if you so choose. While proposals are generally made to the clan or family head, the subject of the proposal is you…" and he took a step into her personal space, his gaze intensifying. "…and me. I am sending the advisors as emissaries to your mother out of respect. The Touichi legacy may continue under the protection of the Kuchikis."

"Under your protection?"

"Pardon me. I misspoke, I meant _our_ protection. What I'm failing to intimate…" In the center of a large square in front of countless Shinigami he took both her hands and said "Please say you will become my wife. Please become the Lady Kuchiki."

Her entire life had led up to that moment, and everything began to move in slow motion. The sun seemed extra bright, and colors more vivid. The magnitude of what she had done for her family was hitting her. _I've done it. I have secured the safety of my clan members near and far. They will never go hungry, nor be threatened by invasion. With this union my ancestor's names will be recorded in the annals of history as one of the great clans and never be forgotten. One day soon we may petition for the Touichis to become a real noble clan and protectors of the Spirit King's natural wonders. I bagged a Kuchiki. I can't believe I did it._ Tashi squeezed his hands, realizing an awkward silence had occurred while she collected her thoughts. "It would be the greatest honor of my life." _And I actually love him more than life._

In a wildly uncharacteristic display of affection Byakuya drew her close to his lean frame and kissed her in front of everyone. A crowd drew a respectful distance and they all applauded. The two captain's nuzzled, completely lost in each other, and eventually, they let go.

Renji appeared and called out to his captain "Taicho! How'd it go?"

Byakuya blushed, and silently gave a thumbs up. Renji turned to everyone and yelled "She said yes!"

Tashi laughed, embarrassed by the crowd and tried to cover her face with her hands. She gave up and ended up waving to everyone around them. She then noticed the "random" crowd suddenly organizing. She looked at him and Byakuya must've been in a very good mood after his proposal and her acceptance because he winked at her. She had rarely seen this playful side of him. The crowed set up an impromptu party with tables of hors'duerves and refreshments. Renji had organized it between the ninth and sixth squads. Atsumi appeared with a few of her squad mates and they were welcomed into the crowd.

Everyone was in good spirits, the weather was beautiful, and Tashi realized it had been a long time since she had been to a party such as this surrounded by well-wishers. It was how common people socialized and she came to appreciate the warmth and intimacy. She got lost in the crowd but looked over her shoulder and found Kuchiki just behind her facing his own group of squad members.

Byakuya appeared stiff, and uncomfortable. Tashi didn't know how others perceived him, but she knew it was because outside of a formal power structure he was lost. As she laughed about a story Kira Izuru told her about Hisagi she reached back and took hold of her fiancée's hand.

He gave a subtle squeeze and they let go. She heard him chuckle at someone's joke and smiled to herself.

The day drew to a close and Atsumi found Tashi as others cleaned up the celebration.

The young women were happy, but sullen. With Eri missing and presumed dead they felt incomplete. "So ya finally caught the big fish, eh?" said Atsumi with a chuckle and a nudge with her fist. "I knew he dug ya way back when. 'Member that fancy party? Where I wore your dress? Uh-huh" she said with her tongue literally in her cheek. She nodded "I knew that night when he tried some awkward convo. He was so yours hahaha. Now yer gonna be his lady!"

Tashi didn't feel the need to force a smile. Atsumi and her were old friends. Tashi responded. "It's hard to believe." _I have it all!_

"Get used to it Tashi-sama! Or is that Tashi-taicho-sama?" teased Atsumi before she hugged her long time friend.

Tashi hugged back in a rare public display of emotion she teared up and whispered. "I wish she were here."

Atsumi patted Tashi's back and said "Me too."

Byakuya hung back and watched his fiancée with her best friend. He let them have their moment before he planned to collect Tashi and walk her home. Atsumi saw Kuchiki-taicho and released Tashi from her hug. She called to Kuchiki. "Yo, good work taicho. Tashi is special. You take care a her."

To her amusement he nodded, and said "Fear not, Atsumi-san."

"You gonna walk her home, sir?" she asked, wiping away a tear she had tried to pretend wasn't there.

He nodded then said "We can walk with you first, if you like."

Atsumi was surprised but the offer and said "Oh, no sir. I don't think my captain would let it slide if I avoided a chance to kick someone's -" Atsumi didn't want to insult her friend's future husband by being her crude self. "I mean takin' some kinda help." She awkwardly bowed, then winked at Tashi who answered with a tiny wave.

Byakuya decided on trying something new and stayed with Tashi at her barrack that evening and Atsumi returned to her private room.

The next morning Tashi stirred but did not wake. Byakuya got up from the futon and left the comfort of Tashi's bare skin and the soft cotton sheets to start his day. He dressed in his shihakushou and found a wooden bokken leaning next to the door. He slipped into the next room and began complete his daily exercises. Just as he finished his routine he heard her alarm go off. He grimaced unpleasantly when he heard the raucous bells and returned to the room and chuckled as he watched her hand creep out from under the sheets and tap around the tatami floor for the source of the noise. She grabbed the alarm clock, muffling the bells, and finally sat up to switch off the alarm. Her hair was not the smooth tamed coiff he was used to, and was mussed up on one side of her head. Her eyes were half open and she looked confused.

He cleared his throat and she awoke fully at the sound. She reached for her hair brush thinking it was on the floor next to her, but then saw it was sitting on her vanity a few steps away along the wall. He took pity on her and before she could get up he scooped it up and handed it to her. "Thank you, and good morning future husband" she said, her voice scratchy.

He couldn't hide his smile at her discombobulation and gently took a few stands of her in his fingers. "Good morning, future wife. I realize there will be some changes when you move to the Kuchiki estate, but I cannot allow that contraption into our home" he said gesturing to the alarm clock.

She shrugged and said "Good luck waking me up then. It's the only thing that does the trick." She pulled the comb through her hair bringing all the unruly strands under control.

"You do not wake up easily because you do not sleep enough." He settled next to her crossing his legs and admiring the shine on her hair.

She gave him a sly smile. "True enough about last night".

He leaned toward her nuzzling her neck and he said "We should bathe" he sniffed her neck and planted a kiss. "And prepare for the day" he slid his hand into her yukata, but she continued to brush the knots out of her hair.

She dropped the brush and they decided being a little late that day wouldn't hurt anyone and lay back down on the futon. Later on they walked towards their administrative officers to return to their dull nine to five roles.

Atsumi wandered up and down a corridor guarded by her notorious squad, bored by the lack of anyone to question or bully. She looked overt at the few scruffy looking men assigned to her that day and said "Hey, worm 1, worm 2, I'm going to grab somethin' to snack on. Don't screw up while I'm gone!"

The two Shinigami nodded and accepted their orders. "Yes! Atsumi-4th seat!" they said in unison.

Atsumi shunpou-ed off and grabbed a snack at a food cart nearby. She finished quickly and as she chewed the last of her food and dusted her hands on her pants, she heard something raucous. She was near the outskirts of the Seireitei and jumped up on a wall to get a look at Rukongai. She heard gurgling and people screaming. Standing on the tall stone wall she saw the tops of trees shaking and a few townspeople fleeing. Others screamed and as she leapt closer, they were silenced.

She felt a strange spirit power and realized there was something strange happening. Then she saw it, the undulating, black, shining, gelatinous mass wriggling away from the Seireitei. "What the...?"

She jumped down onto the road aware the only way in and out of the Seireitei was via one of the gates. She saw Captain Ukitake approaching with several of his men. "Taicho!" she waved and ran over. "Sir!" She looked in the direction of the creature she just saw and didn't quite know how to describe it. "There... was a thing..." her mouth gaped open as she searched for words. "Um, it...I don't know how..."

He put a hand on her shoulder and asked " How big is it?"

"Like a house, sir. Like a big house."

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and said "Thank you, Atsumi-san" and flashed away. _Lucky Tashi having had that dude as a captain. He's so nice. She's couldn't handle Kenpachi, or maybe she woulda grown even stronger..._ Atsumi's next thought was outloud _._ "What the shit was that thing?"

Atsumi got back up on the top of the wall and flash stepped closer to the perimeter of the Seireitei. On arrival she saw a few captains appearing along the wall, and soon she saw Tashi directing some of her men on the ground. Kurotsuchi-taicho came on the scene and he conferred with Soi Fong and a few other captain's and flashed away again. _Lots of activity. Why aren't they doing something?_

A loud crash interrupted her thoughts and shook the ground. "Up!" she yelled at her subordinates as they came running toward her. The two men leapt up to the top of the to her side. "What's happening there, 4th seat? Anything we need to beat up?"

"No, actually, if it is what I think it is, ya can't cut it cuz it will suck you up and absorb ya." There was another crash and one of her subordinates lost his balance and fell off the wall. The second jumped down to check his partner and found the guy hit his head. "4th seat Atsumi! He's unconscious!"

She growled, annoyed "Then carry 'im up ta the infirmary!" She checked the horizon and flash stepped off towards the white cloaks gathered on the wall. She lost sight of Tashi, but could feel her friend's familiar reiatsu not too far away. Atsumi then saw a plume of dust and them she saw the creature. Overcome with her grief and anger boiling into rage inside her, she sputtered "That's it! That's the… the… that's…It's gotta be the-"

"The fucker" says a sweet, yet authoritative voice from behind her.

Atsumi spun and saw her best friend looking at the gelatinous beast undulating against the wall below them. "Ta-eh…Touichi-taicho!" The cackle of her captain chimed in her ears and filled her gut with confidence. "Zaraki-Taicho!"

He nodded at Kuchiki-taicho who arrived and yelled "Some mouth on your little lady Kuchiki" and he laughed, enjoying Tashi's newfound moxie.

Touichi stepped towards Atsumi put a steadying hand on her shoulder, and said "We need a plan first". She had no need to apologize for her swearing and ignored Kenpachi's chiding.

Byakuya gave a side long glance to Zaraki and said "She was only accurately describing the beast that took her friend, the young woman Eri."

"Eh?" replied the senior captain not recognizing who the beast had taken.

Tashi gazed at the beast, her face an inscrutable mask. "Abarai called her Pigtails."

As Tashi's mind worked through various possible forms of attack she heard Zaraki say "Oh..Aaah" as it finally dawned on him who Touichi-taicho's and Atsumi's friend was that had died. "Huh. Yeah, that thing's a fucker alright. Picking on weak little girls. Probably not a good fight if that's what it does. Eh, Atsumi, I'll leave it to you" he said feigning indifference so his subordinate could reap her revenge without his interference.

Atsumi nodded. Zaraki grumbled "I've got shit to do, as always" and flashed away but Kuchiki remained, though he hung back and gave the ladies distance. The creature couldn't sense the sekki stone wall and kept slamming into it.

"It's like it knows there is strong reiatsu on our side of the wall, but doesn't know the wall is there" said Tashi.

Through gritted teeth Atsumi said "Maybe it'll smash out its own brains and save us the trouble, eh?" Atsumi gripped the hilt of her zanpaktuo, clearly unsatisfied with that resolution.

Tashi glared at the creature. "Mm" she said, the cogs in her mind turning. "We need a physical barrier, to trap it." The creature reared up and rammed the wall again, shaking the wall. Atsumi shuffled to keep her balance, but Tashi seemed unaffected. "But we can't just build a wall around it, it doesn't appear to sit still."

The creature roared and Atsumi and Tashi felt queasy as they realized at the same time Eri was now part of the beast. If there were remains they were likely half digested it's belly.

"Well we can't sit around and like, do nothin'!" exclaimed Atsumi who impatiently jumped down off the wall into Rukongai towards the creature. She drew her sword and called out sword's name "Utau chi no ya!" (Singing blood arrow). There was a flash of light and her sword became a bow and a container of crimson arrows. She landed, crouched on the ground and immediately drew a crimson arrow and fired it at the beast. The arrow splayed open and morphed into a fiery phoenix that flew directly towards creature, screeching a blood curtling caw that created a sound wave strong enough to ripple the side of the gelatinous creature.

Tashi leapt down from the wall and ran over to Atsumi to tell her not to shoot her arrows into the creature. "Atsumi, stop! They'll be absorbed and make the creature stronger!"

The phoenix then took a sharp turn before it was absorbed and flew up into the sky and back down towards Atsumi and sat on her shoulder. It's brilliant rainbow feathers hung down behind her and it looked at Tashi with knowing eyes. The feathers appeared to glow until Tashi saw it was a bird of rainbow flames.

"If anything touches that beast it will absorb it, remember?" she eyed the bird again and Atsumi nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. I just gave a command for her not to fly into it. I thought maybe the sound waves would harm it or something instead of absorbing my energy. Still didn't do much" she shrugged.

Tashi looked at the flaming bird on her shoulder and then at the quiver on Astumi's shoulder packed to the brim with crimson arrows. "First, I need to tell you how amazing your shikai is, second, Kurotsuchi-taicho is on his way with a device to contain the beast. I think if we just keep it from running off or from hurting anyone we will be on the right track."

"That thing is causin' a stir and can definitely hurt people" she responded, looking at a few bystanders approaching.

Tashi concurred. "Yes, I sent some of my squad to secure the area." Just then some familiar black clad Shinigami shooed away the villagers.

They watched as it continued along the wall, ramming it and making no progress. Tashi remarked "It's not terribly bright." Just then it took notice of Tashi and Atsumi and charged. Atsumi let loose a few more arrows and the bird from her shoulder, all of which became birds of flame that created a barrier of sound and shoved the creature away, tumbling into to the wall.

"Holy cow! Atsumi, amazing! I mean, amazing!" gasped Tashi.

"Yeah, they breath fire too." All the birds returned to Atsumi's side. Tashi's eyes bugged and Atsumi deflected any praise before they got off track. "Look, I don't think the fire'll do anything good, but the sound wave might help keep it from moving off anywhere!"

Tashi was at a loss, as were all the captains. Everyone had drawn their swords, but decided to stay atop the barrier to keep the attention of the beast. Tashi and Atsumi were the only two on the ground. "I don't understand how it senses the captains on the wall. It shouldn't be able to sense anything beyond the sekki stone" mused Tashi.

"Who the hell understands any of this weird tech shit they cook up. Point is, that thing wants to eat us and all our fellow Shinigami!" The birds hung flapping their wings in the air behind both ladies.

Tashi was grasping to understand the situation "The sound waves aren't really made of spirit particles, are they?" _I want to destroy it, but I don't know how. I simply don't have the knowledge._

 _I wanna kill that thing so bad, but if I get absorbed I won't be able to_ "Nah, but if I did use Utau chi no ya that the sekki stone wall everybody is standing on would collapse and-"

The girls looked at each other and with the same thought at the same time. "I'll tell them to move" said Tashi and she flash stepped off to warn the captains away and fill them in on the plan. She returned to Atsumi's side. Once the wall was clear Atsumi directed more than a dozen of her birds to screech at the creature, pinning it against the sekki stone wall. Tashi arrived back at Atsumi's side and eagerly watched.

Everyone had to cover their ears at the sound, except for Atsumi who looked on, eagerly hoping the command she mentally gave them was successful. The sound went on and on, and soon the wall began to rumble and crumble. The birds stopped and backed up around Atsumi. They flapped their wings of fire and some of the captains were reminded of the sokyoku that Ichigo Kurosaki destroyed years previous when he saved Rukia Kuchiki from unjust execution.

The creature was irritated and disoriented. Atsumi realized that when Tashi told the captains to move out of the way that the creature was going to lose interest. It was moving it's weird gaping yellow mouth around when Captains Hitsugaya and Soi Fon returned. Hitsugaya flew over the wall, while Soi Fon's petite frame was almost negligible weight on the wall. The captains flared their reiatsu and the captains who arrived on the other side of the wall began to flare theirs too. The creature refocused and crashed into the wall again. Hitsugaya flew down and grabbed off the wall just as the stone under her feet gave way. The wall collapsed on the creature, trapping it within a pile of debris. Large and small pieces of sekki stone entrapped the creature and everyone cheered. Tashi and Atsumi hugged and Tashi said "Atsumi, you did it!"

They heard the crowd of Shinigami that had arrived on the scene to help cheer. Byakuya approached and nodded at Atsumi. "Well done, Atsumi-san."

Kurotsuchi-taicho arrived with several of his squad members. "Huh!" he scoffed as he looked at his peers. He eyed Tashi up and down and ignored Atsumi altogether from beyond the hole in the wall. "You should have called me first instead of the girls."

Soifon's rage could not be contained and she snapped "We did, but no one can help how unbelievably slow you are."

Tashi, Atsumi, and Byakuya overheard the conversation as they began to find a way around the rubble. Tashi was amused at the petite captain's inner fire and Atsumi and Soifon nodded at each other.

"Genius cannot be rushed!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi replied lamely as his squad members arranged small devices around bulk of the debris thought to hold the monster. "Behold! The monster trap! It will mimic the forces give off by sekki stone, but will do so flexibly allowing us to capture the moving target."

The devices were emitted a white beam of light over and under the creature encapsulating it completely. Byakuya, Atsumi, and Tashi delayed re-entering the Seireitei as the device blocked their entrance through the hole. "We're not done yet, I guess" said Tashi.

The beams from the device then began to spread towards each other and created an opaque barrier. It hummed with energy that felt very strange to Tashi. There was relief because the device contained the beast and it could be transported for safe disposal.

Atsumi saw Tashi open her mouth to to speak when the vibrations from the device's barrier became more intense. She stopped in her tracks and everyone froze. The glowing container began to become transparent. "You FOOLS!" yelled Kurotsuchi at his squad. "you must've done something wrong!" his innocent squad members looked at each other to confirm they had all followed orders to a T.

"Is it supposed to do that?" asked Atsumi, uncertain of what was happening.

"No. Most certainly not" said Tashi, trying to think of a new way to contain the beast.

The 6th squad captain kept his eye on the rubble containing the creature and he noticed it first when the artificial barrier began to weaken further. He flash stepped in front of Tashi and Atsumi. The beast had fed on the barrier and gained the strength to burst out of it's sekki stone prison. The debris sprayed all around and dust filled the air.

Tashi only had time to reach her hand out from around Byakuya who had planned shielded her and her friend from the worst of the debris with his body. Thankfully, Tashi was fast enough to summon a kidou spell and create a safe barrier for the three of them.

To everyone's surprised there was a bright flash of golden light. Everyone took a step back in horror as the light flashed and appeared to consume their two noble captains and new favorite 11th squad member. "Is that the beast?" asked Soifon.

Ukitake squinted searching for his old squad member "I…I cant' tell! There's just so much spirit energy. I can hardly sense anything!" he said, in a panic.

Ukiatake took a step forward to rush to their aid, but Kyoraku put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. "Feeewf! That is some intense energy." He and Ukitake exchanged a look and Kyorako shook his head no. He had felt that kind of energy before, and he knew not to get involved.

The light faded somewhat to reveal Byakuya kneeling on one knee, his arm around Tashi. She wrapped her arm around his neck and in their free hands they held their zanpaktuo's. They were ready to fight until the end, together. But it was not their time. Atsumi and her birds of sound and fury were behind the noble lovers trying to squint in order to see through all the light. She had three arrows ready to fire in her bow.

The three of them were shocked once they saw where the light was coming from. Standing in front of them was Eri draped in resplendent robes made of golden light and crystal reflecting all the colors of nature. She held up her tiny hand and was not only holding off the beast, but defeating it. The black gel was disintegrating.

Everyone heard Atsumi scream "ERI!". Tashi loosened her grip on Byakuya and slowly stood as she realized she had not been devoured yet. She squinted and saw her friend purifying the creature with light which flowed from her five fingers. Atsumi ran up to Tashi, and they walked around the kidou barrier up to Eri. They could hear her in their minds, but not words. They felt intuitively what she needed them to do. The light was so intense, they covered their eyes and reached out to their lost friend and put a hand on her shoulder. Atsumi was to Eri's left, and Tashi stood at her right. They found they did not need to lend power to Eri so they helped her focus it.

The light engulfed the three of them and coursed through their bodies, snapping Tashi's hair ties and bursting the blue tassels which were tied to the hilt of Atsumi's zanpaktuou. The two Shinigami women allowed the light to take over. It was a gentle warmth, that soothed all their woes and fears. After helping Eri focus her mind the creature was almost immediately purified and dissipated into thin air.

The light disappeared and Eri stood in front of them in her plain black shihakusho and short pigtails. Atsumi and Tashi were in total disbelief. Eri looked at the two of them and said "Hey guys!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tashi put the pieces together. "You…you're…that was no regular reiatsu…Are you-"

"That was fucking amazing, Eri!" spat Atsumi and she went in for a hug. Atsumi let go of Eri and said "You can hug her Tash, she ain't a ghost or nothin' she's real" and she poked Eri's shoulder. "See?" she poked again.

Tashi smoothed out her hair as best she could, and tried to dust off her clothing. She closed her mouth when she realized she was gaping. "Atsumi, Eri's spirit power…it…"

"Eh?" Atsumi grunted not sure what the problem was "She's back!" she smiled ear to ear and hugged her little friend again.

"Actually…" said Eri from Atsumi's ironclad grip.

Atsumi let go and stepped back behind Tashi to give her a chance to hug their friend. "She…" Atsumi was out of breath from the excitement of her accomplishments, all the congratulations, and now Eri was a live again! "Go on!" said Atsumi. Her excitement faded.

Tashi dropped to her knees in the grass and bowed her head to the ground. Atsumi's eyes jumped back and forth.

Eri was embarrassed and whispered "Please, Tashi…It's okay you don't have to."

"Yes, my lady, I most certainly do" replied Tashi as married to tradition as ever.

"Please rise" said Eri, reluctantly formal.

Tashi ignored Atsumi's questioning looks and asked "May I address you, lady Eri?"

"Please be familiar, Tashi. It's my preference."

Tashi was relieved and teared up. "We were so worried you had passed away. I have so many questions. Primarily, why didn't you tell us? Why were you here in the first place? You obviously didn't need to get stronger. Why didn't you use this power before? When we had that-'

"Tashi!" said Eri cutting off her friend. "I wasn't faking or hiding. I really hadn't been able to reach that power. My father gave it to me, but couldn't control it. He bound my power and I was here to try and figure out how to bring it out on my own."

Atsumi said "Shit Eri, guess it worked, eh? What do you mean your father? What the fuck is going on? Were you in that beast and then, like jumped out?"

Tashi punched Atsumi in the stomach and harshly chastened her for her foul speech. "She's the kings daughter! No swearing!"

Eri rolled her eyes and said "Guys! I'm the same person! Apparently you're the same too."

Atsumi gripped her belly, shocked Tashi had that kind of hand to hand skill up her sleeve. She was also stunned that Pigtails was royalty. "Oh shit, I don't know how to do etiquette shit. Fuck."

Tashi bowed deeply and Atsumi sighed and did the same. Eri's new regal air deflated and she dug her toe into the ground "Guys, sto-op!"

The dust began to settle and the captains were calling out to Tashi, Atsumi, and Byakuya.

Eri noticed another familiar reiatsu or two approaching. "Tashi?" said Eri "Is Kuchiki still your honey-bunny?"

"…Yes you're highness" replied Tashi, formally.

"Enough with that highness stuff. Please call me by my name" said Eri, losing patience.

"But-!" replied Tashi at a loss.

"No buts. I'm not the heir to the throne!" she said, trying to loosen her friends up.

Renji approached as well two paces behind his captain. He waved his arm high and called out "Oii! Pigtails!" He then felt something hard and fist-like thwack him hard on the head. Hard enough that he hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

As Abarai's eyes regained their focus he saw Kuchiki kneel down next to him and bowed his head to Pigtails. "You're highness thank you for your efforts today."

Eri smiled and said "Captain Kuchiki, my father has always admired the discipline and standards the Kuchiki family. He had also specifically noted your compassion."

Kuchiki bowed lower and said "I have done nothing to deserve the attention of your father—"

"Oh tut tut, Captain" she said, playfully cutting him off.

Renji since got up on his knees and mirrored his captain. Pigtails tut-tutted Captain?!

Eri said "He knows all and sees all. You can't hide your kindness from the Soul King. And Captain, Vice Captain, please stand up. This is all very awkward."

The two men stood and Renji's eyes went wide when he realized who Pigtails truly was.

Eri turned to her friends. "Tahsi, Atsumi, you guys are the reason I was able to unlock my power. You were also the first true friends I've ever had."

Atsumi giggled. Tashi, hypersensitive asked "What's so funny?"

Atsumi wore a sly smile "I'm just thinking 'bout how dumb Tetsuo is feelin' right about now."

Tashi laughed as well, but Eri did not. The two girls clasped their hands and bowed their heads. "We're sorry your highness." Tashi seriously said.

A bit eerily Eri said "I can heal the wounded but I had to allow the dead to pass."

"Eh?" said Atsumi out of fear.

Tashi was slightly slack-jawed. "That's impossible, I just saw…" she then overhead someone call ing for a medic. A few of the Shinigami following their captains into battle were caught in the rubble of the wall collapse.

Pigtails responded "It happens to everyone. His soul wasn't destroyed. He is simply passing back to the land of the living."

Atsumi said "You're taking this awfully well. It's not vengeance is it?"

"No, no, no, of course not. He was scheduled" she said matter-of-factly.

Tashi and Atsumi nodded quietly wondering both when they were "scheduled."

"The fact that he's going to be a gerbil in the living world is my decision" said Eri, quite satisfied with her decision.

Abarai gasped, Atsumi couldn't hide her hearty belly laugh, and Tashi blurted "You wouldn't!"

"I already did" said Eri, unclear on why they took such issue with the decision.

"HA!HA!" said Atsumi, now bent over from laughing so hard. "Oh, shi, oh shit – heh" she sighed to a stop.

Eri said "I had a gerbil from one of my healing labs. He said he was jealous of the easy life it had. Eat, run in its wheel, sleep, make little gerbils." She shrugged. "So now he is one!"

Byakuya put on a game face but Reni couldn't help but laugh. He said to his captain "I'm sorry he's passed on, but, hell, you have to admit the story is funny as hell."

Eri shrugged and said "I'm glad someone else thinks so too. Well, I've got to get going. My father asked I not take too long. He hates it when I'm away."

"Oii" said ATsumi and Tashi scowled at her for being so casual still. Eri turned to see Atusmi step forward. "Ain't we gonna see ya again?"

Eri looked sad then said "I don't know, Atsumi. I don't know. Someday for certain. If that's when I see you next I will be first in line to greet you. I promise."

The breeze blew and Kuchiki noted some of the men were beginning to climb the rubble to get closer to the scene. He looked to the King's daughter and she nodded her understanding. "I must be going"she said somberly. "I have to limit my interaction here."

Brigsby flashed to Eri, kneeling at her side. He was wearing a white hakama and haori, decorated with elaborate gold thread and a gold hilt of his sword and an ivory scabbard at his side.

Tashi realized she knew this young man. "Brigsby?"

He looked up and said "Touichi-taicho! Congratulations ma'am."

"Oh, yes. I hope you don't mind he serves me and my father now. He was very brave attempting to save me from the beast. There really was no chance for his survival for all he knew, but he did know that it would hurt you should I not come home and that I had no real strength of my own. You're going to be a very fine Captain Tashi." Eri looked at Atsumi. "You too." She smiled and then said "Oops!" and playfully put her fingers over her mouth "I should've kept that secret!" and giggled "I definitely need to go."

Atsumi's heart soared and for the first time she could think of she felt pure unadulterated joy. Eri gripped the chain dangling from her waist. In tears, uncertain if they were sad or joyful, Atsumi openly cried "Thank you" she whispered. Then she yelled "Oii!" and she grabbed a hold of her old friend and held her close. Eri returned the hug unsure of when they would see each other again. Tashi joined them and the three friends said their teary goodbyes.

Eri finally backed away and held the golden key in her hand. She extended it and turned it in the air as most Shinigami do with their zanpaktuous. Golden shouji appeared and silent slid open for her. She took one last look at her friends bathed it the light of the portal and left.

Others were spreading the story of Eri's descent. Atusmi and Tashi stood leaning on each other both shocked and elated at Eri's arrival, but sinking quickly into sadness of her departure. Renji and Kuchiki stood watching and wondering if and how they should approach.

Renji walked up behind Astumi, put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She turned around throwing her arms around his neck. Tashi took a slight step off to the side and tried to look occupied by smoothing out her hair and trying to search her cloak for dust spots. He enjoyed the moment and took a mental photograph of his fiancé, dusty from battle, but young and beautiful. Delicate and dedicated.

It turned out she wasn't pretending to be occupied and approached Kuchiki. She said "Captain, it looks like our squads need us" then she walked off. Byakuya was glad she didn't have to display any affections in public. He glanced at Renji and Atsumi. _They're not even a couple anymore. Are they?_ When he looked over at Renji and Atsumi clinging to teach other amongst the disorderliness around them he felt he had to once again sacrifice his own personal feelings and act as a leader. Just as Tashi had done. She let him know she understood by saying and doing what she did. _She understands I too have these responsibilities. I love her so dearly for this._ He looked at the woman he loved giving orders and deftly jumping over the piles of stone, pointing and directing others with confidence. He thought of the first moment he had met her, when she came to his office a meek little girl. He strolled towards the hole in the wall and smiled at who she had grown into. He glanced back at Atsumi who was giving an animated retelling of the events and appreciated her journey as well.

Eri arrived at her home and knelt before her father. She reported what happened to her father in an official manner. He sat behind the curtain again and intimated _You understand Eri, I cannot allow you to go there often, maybe never again. Though we have much power it is important to allow the natural order of their realm to reign. If we took care of all in one sweep, as you did today, all the time, there would be scores of souls without purpose. I doubt we will see such an imbalance again which will require our intervention for sometime to come_.

Eri said _Yes father_ and hesitated.

 _Yes, daughter?_ he prodded, knowing his youngest.

… _You …you didn't really turn Tetsuo into a gerbil did you?_

The king laughed and said _Worry not my flower, the next time he comes back to Soul Society I will make sure his soul is born to that of a noble family._

 _But noble children are all brand new souls! You can't just slip a used one in there!_ said Eri shocked her father would play with the order of the universe.

The king sighed and said _Oh pish posh. I'm the Spirit King and these are the decisions that I am allowed to make. Plus, it looks like Kuchiki's will be expecting by the time Tetsuo's soul is to return here again._

 _The Kuchiki's? Who in that-_ Eri looked at her father. She could see no expression but felt the tendrils of spirit power akin to smiling and she knew it would be Tashi and Byakuya. She knew better than to ask directly, but curious about Atsumi's future she asked _Are you sure that would be the right family father? Perhaps Abarai name should continue?_

Her father knew what she was getting at and chuckled. _Not Abarai, but Izuru_. Eri thought she felt a wink and he laughed again at her reaction. She looked concerned and her father asked _Does that upset you?_

 _I'm sure Atsumi will be happy, but I hope Izuru understands what he's in for and toughens up!_


	7. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Dearest Princess Eri,

I hope that you are able to receive this letter. As I write I am not so certain how I will even send it to you. I wanted to update you on the triumphs and tragedies of our personal friends.

I know you can likely see all from your home, I am not certain if you can know all. I also wanted to send my best wishes to your father and offer prayers for him every day. The war has taken its toll on everyone, and I hope for his recovery to be complete soon. They have begun to call it the Thousand Year Blood War. Sometimes I feel like it will be that long again before we are all recovered. I hope that's not the case.

We have lost much since that war, yet I have found Byakuya has grown yet again and evolved into a more mature man. We had much joy for years leading up to the war, but we both took serious injuries during. Byakuya was taken up to your realm for healing and came back to me stronger and more mature than I have ever known him. He said he did not encounter you, but I like to think that you had something to do with his care.

I was not as lucky. During battle I was crushed under a falling building and became a cripple with no use of my legs or anything below my waist. I was not only unable to walk. The Kuchiki's could easily provide medical attendants, and while we have one son who we are most proud of who is strong and thriving, we had hoped for more children. We wanted a large family. Even if I could bare to share my incontinent body and he could bring himself to be intimate with a woman who could not hold her water nor her own filth, it was unlikely that I could even conceive. He still asked to try. He bought me perfumes and special clothing. He tried his best to make me feel myself again. The doctors said it would be bad for my health if it were even possible and that he should leave me be.

He tried to comfort me and he often reminded me that he married me because I was his partner, not a mere family alliance. He loves me and tried to make me feel valued and appreciated. But after I had to step down as a captain, things became dire. I could hardly bare waking up in the morning. The humiliation of what I had become brought me to suggest a more honorable end. He refused to hear it and strictly forbade it. Byakuya-sama even ordered the household to keep sharp edges away from me. Little did any of them know I still carried a family dagger close to my heart.

The loss of my old life, my independence that I fought so hard for, and the betrayal of my body was too much for me to bare. He deserved a woman with whom to grow his family. My son deserved a mother he could be proud of and not hear rumors about. I bided my time and decided one night I was ready. The nurses came and cleaned me, and dressed me for night. I had hidden the dagger in my pillow so I could reach it easily when they left. I spent the evening perfecting my death poem. I skipped dinner and evening tea in hopes of not soiling the white yukata I requested.

Early morning arrived and I lifted myself up and managed to balance against the wall. I tied my ankles together with a hair ribbon for modesty in death. I was afraid of pain, but much to my surprise I did not even feel the slicing of my own belly. I watched, noting it was a bit surreal, but it did not hurt. I had anticipated pain and thought it might even feel cathartic, but I was robbed again. I had no sensation, so obviously I would not feel it. I felt a bit foolish, then light headed. I fell to the side and said my goodbyes in my mind as all faded to black.

I woke within a warm womb of glowing orange light. Pain suddenly gripped my belly and I cried out. _Pain, in my belly!_ I realized! I could feel again. A sweet gentle voice cooed to me "I am so sorry my lady, so sorry, but the pain will subside soon, I promise!" I thought it was a mere child by the sound of her tiny voice, but I looked up and she was a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and large eyes. Her hands were extended over me and she held the healing bubble in place.

Byakuya had long since overcome his pride to ask for help. It was the single largest leap in his growth he's taken. Byakuya had traveled the evening before to the living world to bring a special healer to me. He not only asked this person to help us, but she is a human ryoka with strange magics. They apparently found me shortly after I had cut myself. She healed the urgent wounds, and my long-time injuries.

When she was done I _walked_ out to the landing where Byakuya-sama was standing with that Kurosaki boy. Well, actually he had grown considerably and is that Kurosaki man, I guess. And the ryoka woman who healed me had become his wife. To boot she was heavily pregnant! I couldn't believe my eyes. I walked out and stumbled into his arms. Everything melted away. I could stand under my own power and our future was restored. We are cautiously optimistic, but I am a captain once again, though of a different squad, and have requested Hisagi once again serve under me if he wishes.

As I had mentioned before Byakuya and I had planned on a large family. I am expecting again and if it is a girl I plan to name her Orihime after the ryoka who made her birth possible. I would wish for nothing more than to name her Eri, but as you are royalty that would be considered heresy. I would not want to offend you or your sacred family.

Atsumi's life has taken some interesting turns. She and Abarai split a long time ago. Remember the crush she had on Kira Izuru? It resurfaced in the strangest way. The war had left him with horrific injuries. He lost his arm and we all thought he was a goner considering the amount of his torso which was ripped from him by an enemy. Kurotsuchi-taicho, of all people, came up with a solution that saved the young fukutaicho from death. But, as Kurotsuchi often is, the solution was crude and gruesome. Izuru was convinced he was the walking dead.

Atsumi saw him in action after his injuries had healed somewhat, and still saw the young handsome man she had admired from afar, but now, with his battle scars she saw someone new, and more powerful. She fell head over heels for him. The war was rough on Atsumi, as it was on all of us, but she has an amazing ability to continue to drive forward I think most people in the Gotei lack. This enables her to handle the situations which are beyond belief. She assumes the worst, and fights for the best. From her life in Rukongai, she knows what it is to have nothing and somehow this prevents her from ever having nothing again. It is what I admire most about her.

Atsumi pursued Kira-san with full abandon. He did not take her seriously at first and ignored her flirtations. We had some chats to try and 'soften' her approach. You know Atsumi, and you know me, so I am guessing you know how that turned out. It was quite a scene that came to a violent, passionate head. I accompanied her and some of my men out to a tavern. Atsumi was there and I gave her a few pointers. I tried to tailor them to her personality. We still don't quite understand each other as well as when you were there to translate for us, your majesty. She wasn't going to change herself, and only had to be honest with how she felt about him. He couldn't quite believe she was genuinely interested in him, and was suspicious. Then he made an offhand comment about how she is, how do I put this? A bit less than what we might consider lady like.

We were all at the pub, and her fellow squadmates in the 11th squad were teasing her. She was leaning on the bar next to Kira and her guys were at a table across from them. When Kira made that comment everyone went quiet. She shrugged and kept calm. She said "Yeah, that's who I am. At least I'm honest and sh-" you remember her colorful language. They spoke more quietly so I couldn't hear what was said between them, but it made Atsumi angry enough to glare at him, then stand and throw her pint glass at the wall! It smashed, she tossed some coins on the bar, and she stormed out! Then Kira ran out the door after her! She had sworn off men. "That's it TT! (She calls me TeeTee these days. For Triple T, Tashi Touichi Taicho ^_^). She yelled "I'm done! I'll fight until I can't anymore an' then I'm becomin' a nun or some sh-". Again, princess, you know her foul mouth.

Kira began to pursue her, but she had no interest in romance any longer. She had a captain's test to prepare for. One I will be officiating alongside Kyoraku-Soutaicho and Kuchiki-taicho. Not Byakuya, but Rukia Kuchiki. She too has become a captain. I am eager to see what Atsumi's bankai is and what power she has. I know she will receive a commission. She is not only a fierce fighter from 11, but she was the one behind the scenes who handled the finance management and administration. She also handled many of the quieter squabbles that couldn't be resolved with swords. She is one of the most disciplined people I have ever met. Atsumi never had a mother nor governess to push, prod, and educate her. She has pursued this all on her own. She will soon become equals with all the other captains and I hope I am the first to congratulate her!

But these silly things are not the end of our stories. Men and children. Our story was about the three of us from girls to women. We will continue forever in my mind as one. The support I received from the two of you is among the greatest of joys in my life and I would never have become all that I am if it were not for your support. Please know, no matter if we see each other again or if this letter makes it to you in your palace, I love you.

In sincerest faith and service,

Lady Tashi Kuchiki  
(TTT)

3


End file.
